


A Senhora da Boa Morte

by Mademoiselle_DragonFly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, Suicidio, Targaryen, Tortura, Violencia, execução, fire&blood, vingança
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_DragonFly/pseuds/Mademoiselle_DragonFly
Summary: ...Ou um conto de vingança Targaryen.História situada pós terrível show finale de Game of Thrones; que além de miserável roteiro e descaracterização dos personagens toda a temporada; deixou uma realidade insustentável nos 7 Reinos. E como a Velha Ama dizia; vingança é um direito.Pode possuir alguns elementos presentes apenas nas Cronicas de Gelo e Fogo; demais livros deste universo.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia desta fanfic surgiu na raiva de assistir o ultimo capitulo de Game of Thrones; a gota d'agua de uma temporada decepcionante em todas as tramas.
> 
> Mas guardei a na manga, enquanto minha vontade era ler algo parecido. As fanfics pós S8 tomaram um outro rumo, a Essos primeiro; então resolvi colocar esta aqui no papel. Entendo que os personagens ficaram presos aquele roteiro horrível; brinco com as peças que foram deixadas.
> 
> [Prólogo escrito ouvindo Requiem Lacrimosa de Mozart]

“Medo corta mais fundo que espadas  
...O homem que teme perder já perdeu”

Ninguém sabia muito ao certo quando os maltrapilhos começaram a chegar; vinham de todos os lados nesta encruzilhada, ocupando as margens da Estrada do Rei -e outras- por uma chance de sobreviver e mais segurança. Velhos que se arrastavam, crianças que choravam de fome, aleijados das batalhas, homens e mulheres sem muita esperança. Carregavam o pouco que tinham, no desalento e imundice, muitos morriam brigando por aquelas misérias. Assim também ficou conhecido aquele lugar: Estalagem da Miséria.

Diziam que um dia o prédio já tinha recebido duas cabeças coroadas (Imaginem!); mas a medida que as guerras avançavam e trocavam seus donos, e o Reino caia no caos; a estalagem não designava mais apenas o lugar original, e sim o cortiço que foi se espalhando em torno. Sem lei. Sem moral. Sem paz (Animais! Animais!).

A neve se acumulava. O vento gelado e implacável. Diariamente, eram jogados numa vala –não muito longe dali- os que sucumbiram à intempérie (ou que fosse), não antes de roubarem lhes os casacos e peles (se os tivessem). O inverno seria tão longo como o ultimo verão; todos sabiam, e o desespero lhes sufocava a alma. Como iriam aguentar? Muitos vagavam e invadiam o que achavam no caminho a procura de comida e qualquer coisa. Quebraram o que podiam, levavam o que dava. Ninguém sabia muito bem quem eram agora os senhores das terras, ou mesmo quem estava sentado no Trono de Ferro (a maioria se recusava a acreditar na historia que corria que o trono não mais existia e fora queimado por um dragão!).

\- Estes bastardos nortenhos esfomeados continuam a vir para o sul; não queriam seu Reino?! Roubam o pouco que temos e os senhores daqui não fazem nada... Alguns cobres por cada cabeça! Faço mesmo de graça...- dizia um soldado sem orelha tomando uma cerveja aguada que não matava sua sede. Tinha sede.

\- Castigo porque deixaram um aleijado nortenho no trono! Um homem que não fode, nunca teve mulher...como pode ser Rei?! Bran o Donzela! – e o ferreiro cuspiu no chão uma gosma amarela que comia e quase foram os poucos dentes que tinha junto para mostrar o desgosto.

\- Não, dizem que fodia a irmã; por isso lhe deu metade do Reino! – riu a prostituta que vira muito na vida sentada no colo de outro naquela aglomeração no pátio da estalagem.

\- Isso era a Rainha Vermelha! Não era? Antes de explodir Porto Real de vez; deixou carvão como tinha prometido a maldita Leoa; matou toda sua família para ser Rainha... – indignou-se uma velha aia limpando a orelha com a barra da saia. 

\- Não fale bobagens, sua velha! –e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça- Rainha Cersei nos protegeu da vadia Targaryen! Foi o demônio alado que queimou tudo todos sabem! Os Targaryens que se deitam com irmãos, abominação! – o caçador calvo carregava uma cicatriz na cara e muito ódio dentro de si.

\- E agora quem fala bobagem, seu chupa pau Lannister?! – disse a senhora ao se levantar e enfiar uma faca na mesa com o único braço bom que tinha- ...A Rainha Prateada ia passar anos lutando pelos Reinos para depois queimar a capital erguida pela família dela? Quantos invernos você tem? Na época dos Dragões não passávamos fome assim. Essa estrada aí, a agua que chega, os Targaryens!.... Mas o Duende! Ele a traiu e de novo é Mão! Malditos Leões! Sempre mandando.

\- Pelos 7! – levantou-se o homem com a cicatriz- A vadia Targaryen fodia todas as noites com aqueles selvagens dela –e alguns se bezenram- Sim, os mesmos que agora sangram os reinos em nome dela.... Ela não respeitava a Fé! Nenhuma fé! Banhava se com o sangue de inocentes para continuar seduzindo os homens a fazer o que quisesse! – gritou- Mas o Estranho a levou por nossa sorte.

\- O Estranho.. – falou o ferreiro- ... Teremos mais um ano dele...- olhou para o que lhe cercava e viu o soldado a seu lado tremer mais- Não sei com quem as Rainhas fodem... Mas dizem que nem o Governo aguentou o cheiro de morte, merda e dragão na Cidade das Cinzas... Isso ou estão se borrando pelos levantes nas províncias.

\- Eles impediram a Rainha Louca de destruir o restante dos Reinos; erraram em não abater a besta dela que sobrou.... – o homem em pé, pegou o resto de queijo duro e saiu.

\- Eu a vi... A Rainha... Aquela com o monstro dela... – a outra mulher falou- ...Cruzou 6 vezes o céu, e 2 vezes parou aqui durante as guerras. Os Targaryens são perigosos, não são? Ela pediu para ouvir as mulheres, e depois as crianças... Ela me deu 1 veado de prata e comida... Mas não se pode confiar num Dragão, não é?

O caçador agora caçava uma outra presa afastando se em direção as florestas, pois nos tempos de guerra e depois deles um pedaço de queijo duro é uma fortuna. Ele atraiu a atenção de uma jovem com a sua; não era bonita, nem mal podia dizer que era já era mulher, mais ossos que carne; mas era o que se tinha para hoje. Ele agora lhe puxada pelo braço e cabelos, a puta que resistia.

Uma sombra cruzou sua atenção, algo gélido lhe cortou o instinto. Morte. Mas logo a frente viu uma figura feminina em capa e capuz negro, que movia os quadris em direção a um bosque logo ali; e ignorou seus instintos primários. Largou a menina que puxava e com um sorriso perseguiu um premio maior. Os dias eram poucas horas gris.

Ao perder a figura que seguia para as arvores, sentiu como se fosse observado, sentiu medo, sentiu como se cada fantasma seu lhe apunhalasse o corpo. Tremeu. Já não tinha tanta certeza de onde ia, e quando viu estava embrenhado no bosque. Corvos voaram. Um barulho. Puxou seu punhal; mas a palavra estrangeira que não compreendeu viu seu carrasco. Um grito de pavor nasceu em sua garganta e se espalhou pelo ar. Morreu ardendo.

O corpo foi achado apenas no dia seguinte. Queimado. Irreconhecível. Cheirando carne assada. Tinha dragão de ouro onde antes tinha olhos. E todos já sabiam: a vingança Targaryen cobrava mais um. Uns diziam ter visto o Terror Negro, outros que era impossível; que eram os partidários da Rainha Louca vingando-a. Outros diziam que era apenas a Senhora que já assombrava a região há anos. Não, afirmavam outros, era a própria Rainha das Cinzas.

  
  
Mas enquanto aquela tinha um coração de pedra; esta não tinha coração algum.


	2. O Amante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao Amante, algumas palavras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitulo escrito ouvindo Inverno de Vivaldi]

Ele acordou gritando, como acordava desde então, sentou se nas peles tentando se acalmar. O corpo encharcado pelo suor apesar do frio cruel. O batimento acelerado do seu coração. “Não, por favor, não” – ele repetia a si mesmo e a quem estivesse ouvindo. Passou as costas da mão rápido –com vergonha- para se livrar das lagrimas. Mas a realidade o devorou.

Se fechasse os olhos de novo, ele a veria como da ultima vez, e o que o perseguia a cada noite. _Aquele último olhar dela_. Nada era pior. O jovem se levantou, pegou um pano e bateu num reservatório de agua, quebrando a camada de gelo e conseguindo ainda molhar o tecido. Limpou as mãos até conseguir tirar o sangue que via nelas.

Ele não se recordava quando tinha partido Além da Muralha, se havia passado semanas, ou meses. A noite era eterna. As nevascas puniam a todos, não se podia mudar o acampamento com a mesma facilidade que antes. Não havia nada além da pouca caça, e a caça não se fazia tarefa pratica. Fome. Ele perdera muito do seu peso, ao olhar ao seu entorno percebia que não era o único, nem o pior. Ele passou a comer menos, passando sua ração a outros. Tormund o repreendeu _“Você alimenta quem já está morto; nós alimentamos quem terá mais chance de sobreviver e caçar”._

A neve se acumulava, fofa e mortal. Sentia seu corpo sempre úmido. Nunca tinha visto um frio tão implacável, era uma doce criança de verão. Tinha perdido 2 dedos do pé e 1 da mão. A única salvação era atravessar a Westeros de novo; ou estariam todos condenados. Parte do povo já havia criticado a ideia de voltar a uma terra que nunca tinha sido generosa a eles e em pleno inverno.

Jon Snow cumpriu suas funções diárias com o grupo e voltou a sua barraca, ouvira aquele choro que o angustiava e tentara ignorar. Sabia que estava apenas na sua cabeça, não havia bebês ali. O rugir do vento balançava seu casebre sem tréguas, e havia murmúrios de conversas não tão distantes. Ele vivia mais recluso, sozinho.

O Povo Livre ainda lembrava-se da amazona na fera de fogo que viera destruiu o maior inimigo. A líder de povos tão livres quanto eles; que no pouco que conseguiram se comunicar era a Rainha das Mil Vitórias, espantosas vitorias de povos que escolheram ser seu. Eles não entendiam como alguém podia mata-la em sua confiança, mesmo ou ainda mais, sendo Jon. _“Um homem pode possuir uma mulher ou um homem pode possuir uma faca, mas nenhum homem pode possuir ambas. Toda garota pequena aprende isso de sua mãe”_... As palavras de Ygritte vieram com o vento. A confiança tinha sido quebrada.

Ele tentava costurar algumas peles para melhorar seu casaco, mastigava uma carne seca. O hidromel lhe fazia companhia. Algumas mulheres quiseram tê-lo desde que rumaram juntos. Não podia ter ninguém. O Esposo de Ursas lhe disse que onde estavam não lhe alcançavam sentenças sulistas, Jon tentou explicar que não era isso. Mas como explicar que ninguém era ela? O amigo nunca entendera o que o Stark fizera _“Ela desceu dos céus por você; por mim; não foi? Ela era sua; por que você destruiu com tudo mais uma vez?”_ Jon não sabia responder.

A 1ª vez que ele fora para o extremo norte, e vestira negro, tinha a cabeça cheia de ideias tão românticas sobre a Patrulha que Sansa ou Bran de Princesas e Cavaleiros. A realidade o abateu nos primeiros dias; a raiva de seu pa... seu tio por ter permitido que ele fosse para esta vala moral do Reino. Seu tio Benjen tentara lhe alertar ainda em Winterfall, mas com sua jovem cabeça achando que era alguém não o ouviu. Talvez fosse isso, quisera ser alguém; alguém além do bastardo de Ned Stark. Não podia ir a Porto Real com Ned tanto quanto ficar com Lady Catelyn no Norte.

Algum dia tinha tido um lar? Algum dia tinha tido uma família? Não tinha tanta certeza.

A última vez que vira os Starks em sua despedida, eles tinham murmurado que talvez fosse melhor esta volta; ao menos não seria executado, que fora um lugar que Jon tinha encontrado dias gloriosos. Um sentimento antigo, novamente seu destino era a margem, sem opção real. Os legítimos Starks a sua frente. Era levado ao lugar que já tinha sido traído a morte, que jurou nunca mais retornar. Sua vigília já havia terminado. Era amargo; não havia mais conhecidos ou amigos seus, ele era o assassino. Era parte da escoria da Muralha que um dia tinha desprezado.

  
Por isso, reconhecera os julgamentos. Ele era o regicida. Não havia mais honra.   
Além de que qualquer crime; ele compartilhara pão e sal com a Rainha; era hospede dela na Fortaleza Vermelha. Os Deuses não perdoam esta transgressão. E os homens de preto não perdoam quem tudo teve e em desgraça caiu. Ele fora um rei, ele fora um herói, ele fora o favorito de uma rainha, não qualquer uma.

Mas como ela podia ter confiado em um bastardo, diziam em sua cara. Nascido na mentira e na luxuria, eram todos traidores. Quanto estupido em mata-la? Ah se eles tivessem a Rainha Dragão a gemer sob eles todas as noites. “Como era come-la?”- riam se dele. Qualquer um deles podia ir a Vila Toupeira e pagar uma puta de cabelos prata e uma coroa a cabeça, talvez ele quisesse também relembrar.

Snow comprava todas as provocações, comprava qualquer maneira de encurtar sua vida.

Tinha mais cicatrizes e ossos quebrados que quando tinha chegado. O novo Comandante, que também não queria problema como o novo Rei; resolveu manda-lo em uma missão em acompanhar os Selvagens (não bem vindos também) para bem longe; que os Outros os carregassem. Dois problemas resolvidos. Eles tinham partido e agora tinham que achar uma maneira de regressar (pelo Portão Negro talvez?).

Uma lambida de Fantasma lhe trouxe de seus pensamentos. Acariciou atrás da orelha que ainda possuía, onde o lobo mais gostava e lhe deu um pedaço de carne seca e ossos. Ele estava bem magro, nem o pelo farto escondia mais. Jon não podia fazer muito, não tinham muito. O povo que lhe acompanhava não achava justo perder comida com um animal de estimação. O nortenho sentia-se cansado. Tinha medo de dormir. Tinha medo dos pesadelos. Era pior que tudo.

Eles sempre começavam com o 1º olhar dela de dúvida ao se conhecerem, seguia quando ele percebeu o reconhecimento, confiança depois; desejo e desafio. A força dela. Os olhos que o queimavam ao toca-la pela 1ª vez em seu braço. A súplica em não ir além Muralha. A provocação na despedida. O alivio de vê-lo vivo. O cheiro dela. Os olhos quando ele acariciou sua mão naquela cama, a promessa. Juntos. Ao bater em sua porta no navio aquela 1ª noite, os olhos que se fecharam ao orgasmo. O gosto dela. As noites de confidencias, prazer, amor, lar e planos. O toque dela. E em terra, vieram os olhares de incompreensão, medo. A dor dela. De ameaça, de humilhação, de desejo e amor e perdição. Tudo perdido. Até aquele olhar tão cheio de esperança na Sala do Trono e a percepção da traição dele. _Aquele último olhar dela_. Nada era pior.

\- Pensei que encontraria você com uma coroa na cabeça e uma nova rainha a seu lado... – a voz dela. 

Fantasma latiu assustado e se aproximou com cuidado. Ela tinha o punhal de Jon na mão, riscando a madeira da pequena mesa não muito longe de seu matador. Agradou Fantasma com a outra mão, inclinando-se um pouco; o lobo a cheirou e parece que se deu por satisfeito, pois em seguida se roçou as pernas dela e deitou nas peles perto dali. Ela vestia a mesma camisola de lã lilás que Jon tivera contra si tantas vezes, em cima estava um roupão pesado do mesmo material e cor que lhe encobria os pés.

\- Dany... – ele disse numa brisa de deslumbramento, alegria e confusão que logo se apagou ao ver os olhos dela. _Fúria_. Ela se voltou completamente a ele e então pode ver onde deveria estar o coração dela havia uma mancha vermelha viva que escorria por toda roupa em seu trajeto até o chão.

\- Você com certeza não pode ser confundido com covarde, quanta audácia em deixar meu nome passar de novo pela tua boca... –as palavras eram dardos- Diga-me, Jon Snow; foi para isso que me executou em desleal abraço? Por tão pouco? Tudo um plano Stark pelos meus dragões e exercito?! Tão repugnante a ideia de viver a meu lado que você se livrou de mim?! DIGA-ME! – os dois punhos dela bateram na mesa e o corpo dela se projetou a frente, o rosto em ultimato, os cabelos dela soltos caindo em cascata prateada pelos ombros.

\- Não! – ele deu um passo a frente, onde ela puxou a lamina em aviso- Não foi assim, não houve plano algum... Eu te am... –as palavras pararam ali- Eu fiz o que fiz porque acreditei... Porque você ...-teve que se desviar do punhal que cortou o ar em sua direção.   
\- CALE-SE! Até o mais vil... Você não me deu Justiça alguma, chance alguma... Quem é você? Você matou o seu sangue, você matou a sua família... Não há maior violação... – as palavras o golpearam.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Você pensa que não entendo?! – o desespero na voz dele, sabia toda a extensão de sua maldição. Ele se aproximou - Por favor, me perdoe... por favor...

\- Nunca...–falou lentamente com tamanha voracidade e certeza que ele se viu diante do Dragão pela 1ª vez.

Jon correu até ela e a segurou pelos ombros sem pensar muito; mas ao fazê-lo, olhou perdido para ambas as mãos sem acreditar que a segurava de verdade. Calor dela. Até aquele momento não sabia se caíra no sono, se era outra alucinação. Era mais real que qualquer pesadelo seu.

\- O que? –desprezo- Você achou que eu me esfumaçaria em tuas mãos? – ela riu insolente.

Ele contemplou os olhos dela e a puxou para si e a beijou urgentemente. O gosto dela. E se afastou ao sentir a mordida que lhe feriu os lábios. A jovem puxou uma das mãos dele e pôs sobre seu seio, sobre a mancha. Ele não sentiu pulsar algum.

  
\- Estou aqui para lhe arrancar tudo que você ama, tudo que você preza, toda a sua felicidade... Como você fez comigo...

Ele caiu aos pés dela, abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos:

\- Então, a Senhora chegou tarde demais; eu mesmo fiz isso comigo... Mate-me...

Quando ele olhou de novo para cima, viu se sozinho. Todavia sua mão ainda tinha o sangue dela. E o olhar que lhe assombrava agora era outro.

Pior que tudo


	3. O Senhor Mão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma visita a um velho amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitulo escrito ouvindo The Poet Acts, trilha sonora The Hours]

Em dado momento, Tyrion Lannister nunca esteve tão contente consigo mesmo. Se os Deuses não tivesse lhe abençoado com tanta astucia e inteligência, já estaria apodrecendo numa cova rasa há bons anos. Contra todas as apostas, ele foi o Lannister que se sobrepôs a todos de sua família, até mesmo o Senhor seu pai. Ele era maior, colecionava seu terceiro monarca.

E a maior afronta ao maldito: Rochedo Casterly era seu.

Não de Jaime ou Cersei, ou qualquer outro. Era seu. Era daquele que sempre fora a vergonha dos Leões. “_Onde nos 7 infernos estiver, veja me Pai!”_

Mas este momento de gloria havia passado.

Agora ele tentava –desesperadamente- salvar o Reino. Os 6 que lhe restavam, ao menos. 

Ou ao menos, mais uma vez, o seu pescoço.

De sua mesa de trabalho, tentava organizar documentos, encaminhar assuntos e colocar ordem; mas estava cercado de estúpidos! Jogou longe uma taça de vinho com dificuldade. Nem este velho amigo conseguia lhe trazer paz. Logo se arrependeu, pois o vinho era cada vez mais escasso neste tempo de adversidades. Tudo era úmido ali. Seu corpo doía, mas não era o frio. Começara com um desconforto no corpo, sob sua pele, e agora era uma dor constante depois de tudo que acontecera. Era uma carcaça. Que grande merda tudo isso!

Para começar; não havia como permanecer nos escombros de Porto Real; não sobrara muita coisa. Além daquele cheiro fétido que foi se impregnando no ar, nas roupas, na pele de cada um, não havia comida, não havia serviços, ou servos... Ou mesmo guardas para proteção deles. Lady Sansa (_ou a coroa valia algo?)_ prometera um exercito ao irmãozinho e entregara menos de 1/10 do numero. Com que exercito contava o Norte? Ademais depois de terem se matado por tanto tempo uns aos outros. E Rei Bran não tinha nada; nem exércitos, nem apoiadores, nem muito menos ouro. E eles precisavam de todos estes, em especial depois da mensagem vinda de Braavos. Dívidas e Lannisters. _Talvez, ele não era tão astuto como pensava. _

Os Dothrakis, depois de entenderem o que se passava de verdade e perceberem que nem o corpo de sua Khaleesi lhe seria entregue, começaram a matar a todos e queimar o que restava da Capital. _Malditos bárbaros._ O Rei e sua pequena corte precisaram fugir sem muita dignidade como ratos pelos tuneis da Fortaleza Vermelha; sem a presença de Varys e o que fora destruído, a fuga não foi tão eficiente. Foi um belo desastre até conseguirem chegar a Pedra do Dragão. O que era uma puta ironia, voltara ao lar dos Targaryens.

Um jovem que Tyrion não tinha ideia de quem era, nem lhe importava aprender o nome, entrou apressado.

\- Senhor Mão; Meistre Samwell pede-lhe que eu leia o que os corvos trouxeram esta manhã...

\- Meistre... Nenhum elo tem o Grande Meistre do Rei, não é mesmo?... Reflete bem a decadência deste governo...- ele suspirou fundo com uma mão na têmpora-... Mas diga-me... Que boas noticias os corvos trouxeram em suas negras asas? – sorriu e o serviçal não capitara a graça e evitava encara-lo. Inúteis. 

\- É.. bem... Os selvagens do além-mar continuam pilhando comida e cavalos, e queimam o resto que não conseguem carregar...

\- Onde eles estão agora? – o mensageiro passou os olhos nos múltiplos papeis nas mãos-... Pelo Guerreiro, eles se espalharam pelo Reino?! Outra praga! ...Algo mais?

\- A besta negra atacou o Vale; 4 vilas....- o jovem engoliu as palavras restantes.

\- Uma fila para exigir a recompensa pela cabeça de Drogon; ao que parece a mentira em Westeros continua em voga. E os escorpiões, catapultas? Ninguém conseguiu feri-lo?

-... Os castelos queimaram tudo; o frio está mais presente que o dragão para muitos deles. E 57 lordes exigem que a Coroa mande comida e lenha ou não resistirão ao inverno...

\- Impressionante; ao menos o número que reconhece esta Coroa para pedir algo, aumentou; ainda muitos lordes reclamando de não terem participado do conselho para escolha do Rei?

\- Sim, meu Senhor–ele passou os papeis nas mãos- ...Muitos... Todos os dias...

\- ...Claro, claro...-ele falou contrariado, se ao menos aquele dragão o servisse, acabaria com toda esta lamuria- ... Avise Lorde Bronn; creio que na Campina há algo estocado...

\- Bem, sobre isso, Senhor Mão... – via-se a apreensão-... Chegou uma caixa endereçada ao Senhor; o capitão da Guarda resolveu abri-la... Pois... é... Vinha da Campina, o cheiro...

\- Então?! Ainda hoje saberei o que havia na caixa ou preciso eu mesmo ir vê-la?! –a dor lhe incomodava.

\- ... Lorde Bronn... a cabeça de Lorde Bronn com uma coroa de espinhos e uma rosa dentro da boca...- Tyrion parecia processar a noticia chocado, mas deveria ter previsto- Os senhores da Campina mandam-lhe o recado que aliaram-se aos rebeldes de Dorne e das Ilhas de Ferros; não irão mais aturar um plebeu vulgar como seu Lorde Protetor ou um nortenho enfermiço como Rei. Não irão mais alimentar o Reino deixando-se despreparados para o Longo Inverno. Declararam independência como o Reino do Norte.

O Leão olhou para seu tabuleiro de cyvasse, foi até lá com muito esforço apoiado nos dois bastões. Arrastava-se. Bronn durou até demais, era um peão. Olhou o dragão de ônix, olhou para o fundo da sala. Que mover agora? Se fora uma tarefa difícil ser Mão de seu sobrinho atroz, ou desafiante com o orgulho de Daenerys; nada tinha lhe preparado para servir o menino Stark.

Havia pensado que ter uma entidade que tudo sabe faria seu trabalho muito fácil; mas não entendera que era o Rei Corvo até este momento. Ou aquele nada sabia ou tinha uma agenda escondida até de sua Mão. Ou não podia, conseguia ver quando Tyrion pedia; ou o que determinava –algo de obsessivo, necessário dizer- aniquilava uma situação que nada tinha de grave e criava um caos maior. Talvez Bran evitara algo pior. Ele o avisara sobre Daenerys. Quiçá era muita coisa para a mente do menino acompanhar. _“O que os Reis sonham, os Mãos constroem”_, diziam. Mas como se o Rei vive em outro mundo, incomunicável?

\- Lorde Lannister? Vê algo de diferente? Quer que chame o Meistre para lhe dar algo?

\- Não, não quero nada ou ninguém, apenas refletia, não perdi minha razão como a Rainha... –raiva borbulhava; voaram peças pelo chão- Deixe-me agora... VÁ!

Tyrion –obedecido e sozinho- sabia o que sussurravam; ele tivera algumas visões desde o começo deste novo reinado. Vinho, as preocupações, o cansaço... Se estavam envenenando-o, delírios... Não sabia bem. O que sabia era que a 1ª vez, ainda na sala do Pequeno Conselho reunido na Fortaleza Vermelha, viu como se de carne e ossos fosse... Visenya Targaryen impetuosa com a Irmã Sombria em mãos correndo em sua direção, vestida em malha negra e seus cabelos prata em anéis trançados. Um grito ameaçador saia da boca dela, tinha sangue no corpo como se saída de uma batalha ou de um ritual, fogo eram os olhos. Ela ia mata-lo. Ela ia desmembra-lo com as próprias mãos e servi-lo ainda consciente a Vhagar.

O Lannister conseguia sentir cada ameaça nas profundezas de seu ser, como se elas já estivessem acontecendo. O grito era dele agora. Pânico. Ele sentiu a lamina corta-lo, sentiu os braços serem arrancados, o calor do sangue, o gosto de ferro na boca, o monstro lhe abrasando e mordendo seu torço_. “Nãaao! Nãaao! Nãaao! Misericórdiaaa!”_ Ele gritou e acordou em sua cama 8 dias depois.

Ninguém viu nada além de Tyrion em transe gritando e se encolhendo; nada em seu corpo além de estranhas cicatrizes de laminas e queimaduras que o Mão jurava que não as tinha antes. E sua palavra foi sendo acreditada, pois a cada novo episodio; mais cicatrizes eram incluídas ao corpo diminuto. Cada rainha e princesa Targaryen que lhe atacava, seu corpo se curvava e se arrastava mais. Respirar, falar, mover-se, dormir... Tudo era tortura. A cada novo ataque, reconhecia sua carnífice pelos livros que lera... Rhaenys, Rhaena, Alyssane, Rhaenys, Helaena, Alyssa, Rhaenyra, Daenerys, Baela, Daena... o que flutuava nos seus ouvidos, dito em muitas vozes, antes da dor lhe deixar inconsciente _“Assassino do meu Sangue. Rainha que Escolhemos. Dragão vinga-se”._

Curvado e arrastando-se, o Lannister chegou a seu aposento pessoal no final da jornada. Não queria ficar como o Rei, dependente e sendo empurrado, mas também lhe custava mais mover-se. Quanta humilhação. Flocos de neve caiam sem cessar lá fora. Sentou-se numa poltrona para conseguir voltar a respirar direito e atirou os bastões no chão. Ao contemplar o quarto, viu uma figura feminina de costas de frente para a lareira acesa.

\- Não requisitei companhia esta noite; como passou pelos meus guardas? Quem a enviou?- observou com mais atenção, incredulidade-... De onde você tirou este vestido?!

A mulher se virou e andou tranquilamente até a poltrona a frente dele. Ele não tinha certeza se respirava, ela usava o mesmo tokar branco régio de quando ele a conheceu em Meeren. Daenerys I de seu nome, a Rainha sem coroa, aquela que nunca sentou no Trono de Ferro por ele, estava a sua na frente. _Viva?_ _Era possível?_ Por um instante, quase se curvou àquela presença. Velhos hábitos. Mas uma mancha escarlate pulsava no peito esquerdo dela e desaguava por todo o vestido num tom dramático.

\- Você é outra alucinação minha ou alguma sacerdotisa vermelha...?

\- Isso importa? Teu final será o mesmo. Minha sentença já foi dada, vim cumpri-la.

O antigo aliado absorveu as palavras. Com mais atenção, percebeu que ela tinha o punhal do bastardo nortenho repousado no colo. _Seria assim que finalmente o eliminariam?_

\- Eu...

\- Guarde tuas palavras e promessas, regicida. Três vezes falhou comigo e me traiu; e deveria ter te queimado vivo no meu primeiro instinto. Eu te queria bem, e foi minha perdição. Você tramou minha morte pelo único homem que pude escolher amar. Tirou minha família de mim. Mas o que esperar de alguém que permitiu a própria esposa ser estuprada por seus soldados – espanto a sua presa- e a estuprou diante de todos... Acreditou que não sabia? Você sempre me subestimou.

\- Você não tem o direito de fa...

\- Quem não tem o direito de falar aqui –levantou-se-... é VOCÊ –o rosto dela estava tão próximo do dele-... Senhor Davos me contou como foi o uso de fogo vivo em Porto Real pelas tuas mãos... As tuas mãos que mataram teu próprio pai, e tua existência que matou tua mãe e irmãos- ela se levantou e circulou a poltrona dele-.. _Tysha_... não era? Ela te amou e você a matou. Teu pai e teu irmão a mataram, ela não era o bastante para os Leões. Você nunca se preocupou com algo além de si. Esse foi meu erro, acreditei em tuas belas palavras.

\- Vossa Graça... –algum guarda poderia salva-lo-...Eu posso... Eu te am...

\- Não, não pode. As tuas palavras são minhas. Nunca me amou, nunca soube o que era isso. Desejou meu poder, minha beleza, meu corpo, meu luxo... E não tolerou que eu enfim amei alguém que não era você e dei a ele um lugar a meu lado em tudo. Os Lannisters não mais sentariam no trono. Mas um filho natural, abaixo de ti no teu pensamento e depois dele a nossa...

\- Como amaria um monstro como eu? –havia ódio no olhar dele.

\- Drogo, Jorah, Daario, Hizdahr... Nenhum deles escolhi amar. Não é aparência, vitorias, o passado... Você não entenderá, pois o Leão acredita ser merecedor de tudo. Quaithe me avisou para não confiar em você- ela disse bem perto do rosto dele e beijou sua face- eu me perdi em tuas belas palavras. Não mais.

\- Quem é... -ele não pode completar a pergunta, pois a lamina lhe cortou a garganta e o sangue quente lhe banhou a roupa. Colocou instintivamente as mãos no pescoço, afogava-se. Ainda sentia o perfume dela próximo, a boca dela a sua orelha.

_As palavras que conhecia_. Escuridão.


	4. O Curandeiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muitos livros, esfinges e uma tempestade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitulo escrito ouvindo The Storm de Tchaikovsky]

Não era a mesma cela que ficara da ultima vez que viera a Cidadela. Continuava a se sentir constantemente observado, agora com mais razão. Aquele lugar com suas esfinges, livros, correntes, chaves e sussurros. Desta vez, tinha seus passos ainda mais contados; o Senescal tinha ordenado sua permanência em Vilavelha até o Conclave se manifestar sobre a pessoa dele. Guardas mantinham sua porta. Aparentemente, Samwell Tarly tinha cometido graves ofensas ao ser investido como Grande Meistre do Rei Bran I. A Casa Hightower também deixara claro sua discordância com a audácia do novo governo. Algo que apenas o mesmo Conclave poderia fazer. Algo que apenas Meistres –com legitimas correntes forjadas - poderiam ser.

E não um noviço, que nenhum elo tinha conquistado, tão jovem e inexperiente; nem os votos da Patrulha conseguira manter. _Terras, mulher, filhos, títulos, interferência... Um fora da lei._ _Ele se resumia a isso agora? Perderia sua cabeça?_ Não eram os planos traçados, nem os objetivos que tinham lhe trazido. O Rei e a Mão não ficariam contentes com seu fracasso. Ele precisava juntar as informações sobre as pestes que atacavam o Reino, viera pedir ajuda da Cidadela pessoalmente, já que aos corvos de Pedra do Dragão estavam mudos.

Já lera livros que alertavam que a diarreia sanguinolenta era comum depois de conflitos armados. Casos de escamagris e varíola assolava o Reino do Norte e chegavam pela fronteira; muitos diziam que a Princesa Baratheon era responsável pela primeira praga e a Rainha Loba pela segunda. Uma epidemia de Arrepios se espalhou pela região central e era o que mais preocupava Sam. Ele tinha perdido até sua sede com isso e ficava nervoso ao ver alguém tremer sem saber se era do Inverno ou da enfermidade. Sabia que mostardas quentes e pimentas dragão, cataplasmas ajudavam, alguns curandeiros diziam que apenas beber sangue salvava. Mas ainda era insuficiente. A Cidadela tinha mais respostas. Ou esperava que tivessem.

Talvez pudessem não ter resposta de quem andava crucificando os Lordes; a histeria aumentava em quem era os bandoleiros que invadiam os castelos leais a Coroa e deixavam o castelão crucificado a frente de sua propriedade apontando com um braço em direção a Porto Real. Um dragão de ouro fixado em cima da cabeça, junto da palavra “Mãe”. Eram fantasmas diziam deste crime disciplinado e preciso. Lord Lannister tinha proferido maldições ao saber dos detalhes, gritando “Não pode ser, eles partiram!”. Na sua jornada, Sam soubera que talvez Lorde de Ponta Tempestade também perecera, mas o corpo queimado não permitia dizer se era ele mesmo. Pelos Deuses o jovem Tarly rezava.

Uma batida à porta, abandonara os livros e as recordações e coçara os olhos; era outro noviço que lhe trazia uma bandeja com cascas de pão e de queijo e vinho aguado. Ele agradeceu mais uma vez e não quis arriscar. Trouxera sua própria comida, precavido, lembrando dos alertas e medo de ser envenenado. Não nevava, mas estava muito frio, uma tempestade se aproximava. Tudo era muito diferente da ultima vez.

Estar ali libertara as lembranças de Meistre Aemon.

_“Sam...Daenerys é nossa esperança. Diga a todos da Cidadela. Faça-os ouvir”._

Ele tinha enterrado as promessas que fizera ao velho Targaryen no momento que soube que aquela Rainha executara a família dele com fogo. Traidores ou não, Tarlys não se dobram. (muito menos a uma Targaryen). Bem, ele havia se dobrado ao deixar Gilly e seus filhos em Monte Chifre, no caminho ate a Cidadela, era mais seguro. _Seria mesmo?_ Seu primo Robert e mais familiares não tinham deixado outra saída a não ser ele assinar uma renuncia formal das terras, títulos, posses e espada valiriana. _Nenhum Tarly serve as correntes, você é uma desonra ao senhor seu pai como sempre foi, deveria ter ficado onde ele o deixou, gordo maldito. Apodrecendo na Muralha, pois nunca quis que você herdasse nada nem seu sangue._

Tomou um pouco da cerveja que tinha. Precisava se convencer que Gilly e seus filhos estavam seguros. Um raio cruzou a escuridão e iluminou melhor o quarto. Ele pensou ver uma sombra cruza-lo, seu coração bateu mais forte. _Respire, respire, não é nada_. Em sua mente as palavras duras do Senhor seu pai ficavam-lhe martelando todo o dia, como as ultimas mensagens de Jon, e as juras antigas a Meistre Aemon. Às vezes parecia que deixavam sua mente. Sua respiração ficou mais forte, estava nervoso todo o tempo. Covarde. Pelos velhos e novos Deuses rezava. E notara que muitos do Reino começaram a rezar pela Mãe, com curiosos cabelos platinados e vestes negras.

_“Daenerys deve ser aconselhada, ensinada e protegida”. _Seu mentor tinha lhe rogado. Mas o velho Aemon não a conhecera, Sam tinha feito certo em não permitir que ela reinasse. Outro raio clareou e logo um estrondo se sentiu. A tempestade. E Jon, novamente, faria tudo errado. Ele estava cego pela Rainha. Sim, ele tinha feito certo em intervir, em se juntar em derruba-la. Em se juntar ao novo Governo. Jon estava seguro na Muralha. Pensava enquanto procurava um tratado sobre as medidas a epidemia de Arrepios no governo do Rei Jaehaerys I de Meistre Turquin em outra pilha de livros e papeis. Bebeu a cerveja, apertou o casaco e passou os dedos no olho direito.

A pequena janela se abriu com o forte vento e a chuva incessante, os quais se apoderaram do interior. Contíguo com os ruídos temerosos que vinham lá de fora. As velas se apagaram. O pseudo Meistre tentou controlar a situação preocupado e desajeitadamente. Sentiu como se alguém mais lhe observasse. _Covarde_.... pareceu escutar. Fechou a janela com dificuldade, molhando seu casaco no processo, jogou uns panos no chão, recolheu alguns documentos, procurou acender as velas novamente. Trocou de casaco e secou o rosto. E voltou a seu trabalho.

Ele soltou um grito e dobrou os joelhos, baixando a cabeça tremendo. Ele chorava copiosamente. Parecia que sempre sentira que um dia ela viria acertar as contas com ele. _Respire, respire, respire._ A cabeça e o peito dele pareciam que iam explodir. Não podia ser verdade, era algo da sua mente de novo. Mas seres voltando à vida ou algo semelhante não eram estranhos a ele. Seres sombrios, fantasmagóricos e letais não eram estranhos a ele. Ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, seus dentes batiam uns nos outros. Levantou –pouco a pouco- o olhar com muito medo, a Rainha além Mar vistoriava seus estudos e anotações, parecia alheia a presença dele vestida como da ultima vez que a vira em Winterfell.

\- A boa Rainha Alysanne fez tanto mais que seu marido pelo Reino, juntos governaram os reis Dragões verdadeiramente desde Dorne a Muralha; e estes Meistres funestos a colocam em notas de rodapé –ela virava uma pagina- ... Se Alysanne tivesse conseguido... Se Jaehaerys tivesse sido menos estupido as sucessões... Quantas Rainhas... –parecia perdida em suas próprias reflexões. Ela pegou um papel perdido nas paginas- ... Você nunca lhe respondeu... –não era uma pergunta- Você nunca respondeu as suplicas dele, você o condenou e o abandonou ao esquecimento e a extinção. Você tomou a corte que lhe prometeu. Jon sempre falou de você com as mais belas cores para mim. Alguma vez você escutou o que ele queria? Alguma vez você pensou realmente nele além da sua própria ambição e orgulho?

Sam sabia que aquelas palavras dela se dirigiam a ele, mas não sabia que fazer. Tinha medo de qualquer palavra que proferisse, de se mover. A voz dela era tão real, tão cortante. Agradecia que os olhos dela fitavam a janela e não a ele. Suava frio e segurava uma mão a outra com desespero certo que chegara seu fim. A tempestade se fazia presente.

\- Dizem que eu nasci numa noite assim... Uma tormenta que destruiu a frota de meu pai e parte de Pedra do Dragão. Que levou minha mãe... Mas não a mim. Mesmo que Stanis Baratheon tentara terminar de assassinar aos herdeiros de meu pai -bebes e crianças- ele não conseguiu. Eu vivi. Eu sobrevivi outras tentativas contra. Até você enfiar aquela adaga no meu peito tão vividamente como Jon. “Matador”...Nao era assim que lhe chamavam? Como lhe cai bem.

\- Voo-ssaa Graaaçaaa... eu ..eu... não disse a Jon...Nunca... –ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela finalmente reconhecera sua existência, baixou a cabeça-... Nuun-caaa... Que ele lhe tirasse a vida...

Observava que os passos dela se aproximavam à medida que proferia sua defesa, as botas pararam a sua frente, junto dele. Ele se calou, não sabia se conseguiria colocar ar em seus pulmões para tal feito. Quando as mãos dela seguraram o rosto dele, levantando-o ate encara-la, percebeu que ela não tinha mais as luvas. As mãos eram gélidas e lhe queimavam. Não mais que os olhos dela. Não eram os mesmos olhos que vieram um dia agradecer por salvar a vida de Sor Jorah Mormont. Não mesmo. O rosto dela não pertencia a este mundo. Então, ele viu o buraco no peito qual jorrava e tingia o casaco. Sentiu o cheiro de ferro. Ele sentiu sua urina aquecer suas calcas e pernas.

\- Primeiro filho do Lord Tarly; toda a fortuna de sua Casa era por direito seu. Seu próprio pai lhe roubou tudo, ameaçou lhe matar, seu irmão mais novo era o apropriado herdeiro. Seu pai e seu irmão lhe traíram – a voz dela lhe assombrava- Como traíram sua suserana perpetua Tyrell, a grandiosa Olenna foi morta pelas ações deles aos Lannisters. É este mesmo sangue traidor e mesquinho que corre em você, Samwell. Que é tão covarde para cumprir os atos, mas esta as sombras segurando as laminas para seu bel prazer – ela sorriu com desdém e soltou o rosto dele- ... Não, OLHE PARA MIM... –comando.

\- Por-faa-voor.. Não me mateee...meus fii-lhos –ele manteve o rosto alto, mas fechou os olhos.

\- Olhe para mim –bruta- Assim é melhor. Você pensou no meu...? Na família de Jon?

\- Eu des-conhecia... Não, nuncaaa faria isso com Jon...- ela era um Dragão.

\- Você o envenenou com suas palavras e inseguranças e ódio. Você o tirou de mim. Sua vingança. Seu pai e seu irmão traidores, tiveram escolhas, eu cumpri a sentença dada. Sem carrascos. Eu as cumpro. Nunca pude ter teu luxo de ser covarde, de não assumir consequências. Eu sou a tormenta, curandeiro –ele tremeu mais mas não ousou baixar o olhar- Você jurou ao meu sangue que iria me proteger, Jon disse que tio Aemon acreditava que eu seria a ultima Targaryen. Você exterminou a todos nós. `Veneno do Coração` chama-se o aço valiriano de sua Casa, não? Como adequado.

O jovem chorou, abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Nem sabia ao certo ao que chorava mais. Ele se sentiu pequeno, vulnerável, perdido, aterrorizado.

\- Morte não é o bastante , quero tormento... Assim como vocês me condenaram ao meu...

Ele limpou os olhos, e voltou a face`a Rainha... Mas não a viu. Apenas ouviu a tempestade.

_As velas teriam se apagado de novo? _Sentiu-se nauseado. Um trovão estremeceu o chão.


	5. A Bela Irmã

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma rainha, irmã e pagamentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitulo escrito ouvindo Woman's Prayer de Anja Lechner&outros]

Sansa Stark começava seu dia com suas orações como sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado. O septo que o senhor seu pai tinha construído para a esposa não nortenha tinha sido destruído na Grande Guerra. Ela e a mãe eram as únicas que seguiam os novos Deuses, e para continuar com seus deveres, precisou adaptar uma saleta da ala ainda em pé e segura da antiga fortaleza. Usava seus antigos trajes sempre escuros, o frio lhe impunha uma capa mesmo dentro dos aposentos, de tempos em tempos olhava para trás para ver se estava tudo bem. _“Minha pele se transformou de porcelana, para marfim, para aço”. _

Quando rezava, sentia-se mais perto de Catelyn, gostaria que estivesse ali a lhe aconselhar como fazia com o antigo Protetor do Norte, e com seu irmão quando Rei. Em seu coração, sabia que apenas a mãe, a mente politica da família, compreenderia tudo que tinha conquistado. Passou a mão no seu cabelo Tully, uma mecha grossa branca cortava o vermelho. Ouvia seus passarinhos das Ilhas de Verão; mas não eram reais.

Não se demorou em sua reclusão, pois sabia que cochichavam em suas costas que a Rainha do Norte não reverenciava arvores, não seguia a Antiga Fé. Sabia que precisava aparentar esta dupla devoção, e nos primeiros tempos de seu reinado fizera. Mas havia muito que fazer, era muito mais que ser a Lady de sua Casa; todos os dias eram problemas, milagres a cumprir, não tinha tempo. Um dia, quis voltar para casa, para colchões de pena e bolinhos de limão. Agora estava exausta.

Ademais, no bosque sagrado, se sentia observada pelos represeiros. Vigiada.

_Bran... Rei Brandon I_... Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Pensara que um Stark sentava-se no trono ao Sul. Que seu irmão mais novo manteria boas relações. _A alcateia_. Porém, não era assim que Bran era conhecido, nem o símbolo que tinha em seus estandartes. Ele não respondia mais os corvos dela, ela não recebia mais nada dos outros Reinos, nem da Cidadela (os Meistres tinham sido chamados do Norte, piorando ainda mais o controle da escamagris). Por algum tempo, alguma informação chegava via Correrio, até a mensagem que seu tio Edmure tinha sido crucificado. A vingança Targaryen diziam.

Seja o que significasse, não tinha medo. Sabia que pós-guerra era um período problemático, seu pai sempre descrevera. Ela derrubara o Dragão, acabara com a Casa maldita que nunca mais faria mal aos seus. Bran tinha visto sobre Mindinho e eles tinham juntos terminado com suas mentiras e armações; assim também ele avisara sobre a ameaça mortal a eles que chegava junto com Jon. Seu primo tinha sorte em seu caminho, mas para ser um Rei, precisava de muito mais em si, e nunca teria. Ela não ficaria mais as sombras dele. Winterfell era dos Starks. O Reino do Norte era dos Starks, como sempre deveria ter se mantido. Westeros seria dos Starks.

\- Vossa Graça, não temos mais como comprar grãos e comida de Essos; chegamos ao limite de nossas contas... –um dos seus no Pequeno Conselho falou com bastante apreensão.

\- E o Banco de Ferro? Outra negativa? –a cabeça coroada contrapôs.

\- Não temos nenhuma garantia para oferecer-lhes. O Reino de Westeros já tem uma divida não paga e que apenas se acumula. Muitos já falam em guerra.

\- Bobagem, essa divida sempre existiu... -falou outro conselheiro- O Banco de Ferro financiou pretendentes e mais pretendentes, como não podem fazer o mesmo para conosco?

\- O Rei Aerys podia ser Louco contudo deixou os cofres reais cheios, todos sabem... A dívida vem com Rei Robert, senhor seu pai como Mão também se horrorizou com o estado da Coroa – falou voltando-se novamente a Rainha- E se Westeros não consegue pagar suas dividas, não há credito para um Reino tão mais frágil, pobre e jovem como o nosso...

Ela não gostou de ouvir nada disso. Da mesma maneira –antes- ouvir sobre o alarme no estoque de madeira e carvão de Winterfell e o estado dos bosques (milhares de aliados e inimigos foram queimados após a Batalha, e agora o uso dos Dragões não pareceu ofensivo para ninguém mais). Ou a intransigência das Ilhas de Ferro e um acordo. A pilhagem e a violência nas estradas e propriedades era um tópico sensível, seu limitado exercito não conseguia trazer paz para o Reino e cuidar das fronteiras. Um fluxo constante de seus súditos partia e isso lhe trazia um sentimento enorme de derrota. Não havia qualquer misericórdia neste Inverno.

\- Muito bem, senhores, e quais são nossas opções a tudo isso?!- a soberana brandiu já sem paciência- Vocês estão aqui para isso, achar-me soluções, não me olhem assim...

\- Sem Jardim de Cima para vender-nos algo, ou outro Reino... E sem Essos e o Banco de Ferro...

\- E o vosso irmão? – disse-lhe outro.

\- Não, Bran está ocupado com as rebeliões, não irei incomoda-lo mais- não era toda a verdade, mas não admitiria- Alguma noticia de meu primo Robin?

\- Nenhuma, vossa Graça. E temo que dentro desta instabilidade, é ainda necessário falar mais uma vez de aliança politica para unir o Norte... As ameaças das Casas continuam; várias ainda não reconhecem a separação com o Grande Reino, e outras mudaram de ideia com a realidade sem o apoio dos outros Reinos que o Norte recebia...

\- E unir o Norte a outra região, Vossa Graça refletiu melhor? Correrio? Ao Vale? Regiões próximas de vossa família... 

\- Sim, é uma alternativa... - não dependia apenas dela, e menos pretendentes agora. Tocou seu rosto com cuidado e lamento- Entretanto, a Fé precisa confirmar a anulação do meu casamento com o Lannister, ou minha sucessão não terá paz –_ela queria realmente dividir seu trono?-_ E ainda não resolve de imediato que meu povo passa fome.

\- Talvez seja melhor irmos pessoalmente negociar com nossas possibilidades de compra, ouro, alianças...

\- Talvez... –outro conselheiro disse cuidadoso-... Fosse melhor repensarmos a independência...

\- Não – disse rigorosa- Essa alternativa não está na mesa para discussão. E se os senhores me permitem, devo vistoriar a reforma do nosso estábulo e distribuição de comida.

A tarde lhe cobrou ainda mais; nas reformas urgentes da propriedade, a ida ao vilarejo lhe trouxe recompensas, mas também desgostos. Os olhares, os insultos. Sansa pensou que ser amada como a Rainha Margaery era sempre uma opção. Talvez Cersei também pensasse igual. Ou mesmo a Rainha Louca. Winterfell sempre teve fantasmas, porém, diziam seus servos que muitos mais forasteiros vagavam agora. Ela só conseguia pensar que o corpo de seu pai e de sua mãe estavam perdidos, nunca iriam descansar. _Onde estariam?_  
  
Quando se recolheu a noite, depois que suas servas já tinham lhe despido e posto suas vestes noturnas, feito suas orações e pedido uma forma de salvar Arya, passava da hora da enguia. Estava em frente ao espelho (o único ainda permitido no castelo) e terminou de retirar sua alva máscara. Não permitia que ninguém lhe visse assim, nem suas damas. O rosto que fora intocável tinha sido cortado pelas cicatrizes das pústulas. A varíola tinha lhe poupado a vida, contudo houve um preço. Fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Quando criança, sua mãe estaria penteando seus cabelos. E não tinha certeza, mas sentia como se estivesse. Isso lhe trouxe um sorriso. Até ouvir a voz conhecida.

\- Era assim que ela penteava teus cabelos? – Sansa tinha os olhos assustados no espelho – Quando Jon me contou sobre esta memoria, pensei que talvez minha mãe faria a mesma coisa se ela pudesse ter estado comigo. Se ela não estivesse sobre tanta angustia com a Rebelião e sozinha, ela teria morrido? Ele lhe contou que lhe pedi desculpas pelos atos de meu pai contra vocês? Sim, eu sei que contou. Mas não foi o bastante para você.

A herdeira notara que sua visitante parecia a mesma que um dia chegara a sua Casa em brancas e cinzas peles. Tinha vontade de se virar, contudo sentia medo somente com a ideia. Respirava com dificuldade a cada movimento da escova. _Não era real._

\- Jon disse-me que vocês duas eram muito próximas. Foi com ela que você aprendeu a trata-lo tão mal, não foi? Ele nunca seria bom o bastante para ser um Stark, não é mesmo? Ele era uma mácula a honra perfeita de seu pai, uma ofensa a sua mãe ... Mas no fim, ele não era nada disso. E mesmo sendo o filho de um príncipe, mesmo sendo um Rei, você quis coloca-lo no seu devido lugar. Como sua mãe lhe ensinou. O que houve, Lady Stark? Algum gato comeu sua língua?

\- ... Voce não...Você não é... real...-a mais jovem ponderou com a segurança que ainda tinha em um olhar de raiva encarando aqueles olhos violetas.

\- Ah cara Sansa; eu sou muito real... –e a indefesa Truta sentiu quando o Dragão lhe puxou os cabelos e trouxe seus rostos próximos ao inclinar-se- ... Isso não parece real para você? – o rosto dela era glacial como o sorriso que ostentava.

\- Não é possível... –sentia cheiro de sangue.

\- Minha bela irmã, posso ter recebido também o beijo da vida... Não se preocupe, sei que não é pessoal sua animosidade. Finalmente entendi –sentiu torce-lhe os cabelos no pulso da outra rente a seu crânio- Avisei Jon que você nos separaria –olhares de ambas presos no espelho- Ele não me ouviu. Era ele que você queria destruir. Um bastardo tinha tudo que você sempre quis. Se ficássemos juntos, você nunca conseguiria destruí-lo. Eu nunca permitiria. E no fim, ele escolheu vocês. Corja de traidores.

\- Não, Bran me avisou; você nos destruiria e ao Reino, como o fez... Era você –tentava se soltar da algoz- Meu primo estava enfeitiçado e perdido...

\- Você nunca o viu como irmão? É fácil _primo_ sair dos teus lábios. É fácil achar que não tem qualquer responsabilidade em tê-lo deixado apodrecer no além Norte. A Muralha não pertence mais a Westeros... Ele lhe pediu o perdão real não foi? O que viu seu irmão Corvo além do caminho dele e da sua ajuda... cega ou não... para chegar ao trono?

\- Bran jamais mentiria para mim, ele tem uma missão...

\- E como tem ido a missão dele ao Reino? E a relação de vocês? Você lhe fez um favor em pedir o Norte, como ele sabia que você faria. Ele jogou com você. Vocês Lobos acreditavam que governar era doce. Como tem sido, bela irmã? Eu lhe ofereci minha mão, você teria o Norte com Jon ao meu lado. E o teria com ajuda da Coroa. Mas tua ganancia é tua ruina.

\- Meu povo nunca permitiria...

\- Como está teu povo? Você realmente ainda mente para si mesma que fez isso pelo teu povo ... Você não entenderia o sacrifício que se faz em ser Rainha...

\- Como massacrar uma cidade inteira? Você é o Estranho...

\- E o que isso faria de seu irmão Corvo? Ele não ve tudo? E permitiu? Vocês dois usaram Jon e o descartaram. E através dele, tiraram tudo de mim depois que lhes fui útil. As vidas de vocês pertencem a mim, todos vocês; e eu vim cobrar o que é a mim devido.

\- Eu sou a Senhora desta fortaleza... –ela tentou levantar-se, mas a outra mão da Rainha Prateada a segurou- Este é o meu lar. Eu não tenho medo... –ouviu uma gargalhada.

\- Deveria, sua insensata criança –as mãos de sua adversaria firmes em seus ombros-... Seu pai morreu sem quebrar um juramento; os filhos dele parecem não entender o que é uma promessa. Eu sei bem. Eu lhe prometo... ouça bem... – Sansa sentiu o peito da outra mulher junto as suas costas e algo que umedecia suas vestes, o olhar determinado do Dragão encontrou o seu de pavor-... A cada nova lua, um Stark cairá. Até sua Casa deixar de existir como a minha, como vocês fizeram. Teu ventre não terá nenhum herdeiro, como vocês roubaram o meu. Teu leito continuará vazio, como eu tive o meu abandonado. Terminados estarão os reinados de vocês, como ao meu terminaram.

A menina sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, pensou que deveria ser um pesadelo como tinha tido alguns com senhor seu pai e Jon. Sentiu uma das mãos de sua aparição as secarem.   
  
\- Shuuu... Agora é tarde. Nem suas orações serão bastante_, _minha cara irmã. Eu sou o Estranho.

Um grito rompeu a garganta da ruiva quando ouviu seu espelho se quebrar em mil pedaços. As lagrimas correram mais violentamente. Estava sozinha. _Não podia ser real_. O cheiro de sangue não deixou mais sua alcova.


	6. O Oráculo

_Gigantes arrastam blocos de gelo, e os Filhos da Floresta cantam feitiços próximo a fortificação em construção. Um homem com pesada pele aos ombros orienta tudo._ _O corvo de três olhos sibila “Mais alto ou não será suficiente”. _

\- Quanto tempo Sua Majestade está aqui? Precisamos dele no conselho.

_Um dragão e uma mulher de cabelos claros como o sol e sua ira sobre um castelo andalo no deserto. Escorpiões e a voz onipresente “Nos olhos da besta, ela cairá”. _

\- Ele comeu algo hoje? Ele falou algo do que viu?

_Lord Eddard caminha em sua propriedade com um bebezinho nos braços “Brandon, voce é, como meu irmão. Será um cavaleiro, um Lobo”_ Bran observa o pai. As saudades contraem sua garganta e anseia em ficar mais tempo.

_Quando deslizou onde precisa estar, Fedor está saindo do bosque sagrado. Está atrasado. Ele fala célere: “Theon!!!” Talvez não o consiga, entretanto o que restou do rapaz volta o corpo com o rosto muito sobressaltado._ Sansa seria salva. 

\- Precisamos agir, o governo está caindo... Onde está o Rei?

_Uma mulher de olhos violetas senta no Trono de Ferro; uma coroa de rubis e perolas resplandece em seus cabelos negros. Um homem mais alto de pele mais escura se aproxima com um jovem e duas crianças menores de cabelos platinados. Mil vozes gritam o nome da soberana e o Dragão Vermelho adorna os vitrais do salão. _Estas visões perturbam Bran I, o Quebrado.

_Um grupo fala baixo em uma casa modesta, eles juntam armas. Em um castelo não muito longe dali, Lordes traçam planos de uma rebelião. Um represeiro morto num campo negro cercado de corvos e sangue tremula no salão. _O Rei Corvo repete os nomes.

Ao sair do transe; gritou ao seu serviçal. Estava sozinho no jardim de Aegon com sua escolta; eles o temem mesmo dentro de suas armaduras com o estandarte da ave. O sol se põe. Antes era mais fácil ver o que precisava, neste momento é muito a se procurar e o Sul não é o Norte._ “Você vê o que deseja ver”._ O outro Corvo tinha lhe dito que não poderia interferir, que não o escutariam; mas o Rei Corvo sabe que é diferente dos outros antes dele.

\- Diga ao Senhor Mão que precisamos atacar as Terras Fluviais -disse ao ver seu secretário franzino, bandeja em mãos- Conspiram contra mim. O que houve?

\- Vossa Graça ainda não nomeou um novo Mão desde que enviou Lord Tyrion as Terras Ocidentais -o senhor ainda amedrontado daqueles que habitavam a Fortaleza junto de si.

\- Tenho que procurar um nome de acordo. Então transmita ao meu Pequeno Conselho.

\- Senhor Davos partiu, Vossa Graça. Meistre Samwell ainda não retornou. Lord Bronn foi assassinado. Sor Brienne foi enviada a conter as hordas como lhe ordenou. E Vossa Graça precisa comer.

Ao olhar apático do Rei, o secretário coçou a barba grisalha, deixou a bandeja à mesa ao lado e sentiu-se inclinado a continuar com o próprio desespero da situação.

\- Vossa Graça deve se lembrar de que com seu Pequeno Conselho decidiram que não atacariam novamente o Reino, apenas por suas visões... Bem, para evitar um novo massacre como ocorreu com Pedrelmo e Pedraverde... Onde nada foi achado, talvez fosse uma visão do que poderia acontecer... E foi o estopim do levante de Dorne.

\- É diferente, tenho certeza. São os Blackwoods. Chame meu exercito.

\- Vossa Graça... Seu exercito... –apreensão.

\- O que há com meus homens? –o senhor lhe observava, decidiu não falar sobre.

\- Procurarei o comandante, Vossa Graça. Outra coisa que preciso lhe trazer: o Banco de Ferro, temos até a próxima lua para cumprir nosso acordo.

\- Nada acontecerá.

\- Vossa Graça, o Alto Septão Alfyn ainda não lhe ungiu ou reconheceu seu Reinado.

\- Ele irá. É preciso.

\- Sim, é muito necessário... Lord Lymond Hightower lidera parte do exercito da Campina, jurou proteger a Fé e a Cidadela; diz que Vossa Graça é apenas um abominação do Norte a destruir Westeros com sua mágica sombria. E nossas reservas de alimentos... Seu Pequeno Conselho tentava resolver esta questão. Quer que transmita alguma nova ordem?

\- Procure meu comandante.

\- Claro – o senhor respirou fundo- Com vossa licença.

_“Escuridão será sua capa, seu escudo, seu leite materno. Escuridão lhe fará mais forte”. _O Corvo lembrava-se desta frase para reassegurar o Menino. Precisava do corpo e da mente dócil para deslizar, para ver. Lord Corvo tinha lhe prometido que com o domínio de seus dons, poderia olhar muito além das arvores, mas sentia que longe delas não via com tanta clareza, havia detalhes perdidos, interferências. E tinha visto como plebe e nobres cortavam as arvores com temor a ele. O mesmo em sua própria escolta.

\- Deixem-me –disse sem nenhuma emoção.

\- Vossa Majestade não podemos, temos o dever da sua proteção...

\- Apenas se afastem, desejo um momento em privacidade. É uma ilha, ninguém irá me ferir neste lugar.

Os soldados estavam um pouco indecisos, mas se afastaram, por muito aliviados. Era um Rei sem honra alguma proteger. Um feiticeiro, uma aberração. Ao vê-los a distancia, Bran pensou-se sozinho. Porém sentiu-se observado, uma presença, olhou em volta, até perceber que a Daenerys Targaryen sentava-se no banco do outro lado das fileiras de mirtilos selvagens. Ela se levantou com sua vestimenta escura, capa vermelha presa às costas, corrente de dragão no ombro e uma rosa de sangue no peito, que deixava uma trilha no casaco até a neve à medida que a jovem se aproximava.

\- É uma ilha valiriana; uma boa ideia andar com sua guarda próxima. Bem sei –riu com total desprezo sentando-se a sua frente.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui. Não vejo mais nada de você –constatava um fato.

\- Acreditou que sua entidade nortenha é infalível neste mundo e outros? Por termos subestimado suas ambições e objetivos? Os deuses da Antiga Valiria também tem seu poder. O Senhor da Luz. Os Sete... Tantos nomes e tantos erros dos Homens.

\- As visões verdes são precisas, e o Corvo de Três Olhos tudo vê e tudo sabe –sua adversária contornou a mesa e se aproximou de uma trepadeira no jardim, tomando em suas mãos para olhar com mais cuidado.

\- Sou apenas uma garotinha; todavia tamanho poder precisa de muito treinamento para suportar tamanhas provações. E pelo que ouvi em Winterfell.. O Corvo de Três Olhos?... Não teve este tempo para Brandon Stark, não é mesmo? Tem apenas o corpo e mente de uma criança.

\- Não sou mais uma criança –sem encara-la ofendido- Sou o Corvo de Três Olhos. 

\- Uma criança sozinha qual sente falta de casa e de sua família. Uma combinação muito perigosa para previsões na vida de tantas pessoas, de todo o Reino- falou ao passar por trás da cadeira de rodas e voltar a se sentar no banco a frente do Menino.

\- Vi a vida deixar seu corpo. Jon enterrou aquela adaga como deveria ser. Não há nada mais depois disso –falou intrigado.

\- Disseram-me que ninguém retorna da Casa dos Imortais... Em Qarth? Tens conhecimentos de Essos também? Foi uma experiência significativa, visões e magia são atraentes e podem ser uma armadilha. Aquilo que poderia ser. Eu retornei de lá. Não sou uma pessoa comum, sou um Dragão. 

\- Vi seu dragão sobre Porto Real. Depois você queimou tudo. Destruiria o Reino também, você precisava ser detida. Todos os Dragões precisam –solenemente atestou.

\- Depois que os dragões salvaram o Norte, Winterfell e sua vida. Claro, neste ponto a historia fica muito intrigante. Recordo da nossa vitória em solo na Capital, das pessoas gritando, as espadas no chão, os sinos tocando... E a Fortaleza Vermelha e pensar em arrastar o corpo de Cersei Lannister de lá. Logo uma raiva ardeu em mim, um ódio violento queimou cada parte minha. Não era mais suficiente atacar a Fortaleza. Todos os crimes cometidos contra minha família e a mim pelos Ususpadores cortaram minha carne de novo em um instante. Era necessário queimar tudo e todos para poder haver um começo eu sentia como uma verdade absoluta. Tão estranho, não concorda?

\- A loucura Targaryen. Agora o Reino está a salvo de vocês. E o Norte foi salvo por uma Stark, por Arya – falou enquanto as cores da noite chegavam.

\- E Reino está melhor sem mim? –mexeu na corrente em seu peito- Não vejo as cores dos Starks aqui. Teu primo –o verdadeiro Rei que todos vocês falavam- está apodrecendo além Muralha, até Jaime Lannister ganhou mais depois de matar meu pai. Mas com certeza, o Lannister não tinha direito ao cobiçado trono e nem era bastardo. Sansa isolada...

\- Ela pediu-me o Norte. O Reino é dela –não gostava de questionarem suas decisões.

\- A proposito, Lady Sansa já recebeu a espada e a mão esquerda de Lady Arya, a Salvadora? Aquela que lutou com o Rei da Noite sobre Viserion? ... Yara Greyjoy garantiu-me que já teria recebido, e um pedaço de sua irmã ate seu ultimo... Percebo, você já viu...Como foi?

\- Minha irmã Arya sabia dos riscos. Há coisas que não consigo acessar, não funciona assim.

\- “O Corvo de Três Olhos tudo vê e tudo sabe”... Há coisas que você não se importa que aconteçam.

\- Certas coisas acontecerão, e muitas das que ocorreram você não se importou ou mesmo as executou, Lady Targaryen. A cabeça de Viserys derretida em ouro que você não impediu, seu filho Rhaego morto pela tua estupidez, suas mãos sufocando Khal Drogo... Seus aliados, amigos, povo sangrando pela tua incapacidade e teu desejo pelo poder. Você não é digna do trono –disse com olhos brilhando.

\- Adoraria ter conhecido suas visões da minha vida quando nos encontramos no Norte. Mesma indigna, eu e meus exércitos éramos necessários para limpar Westeros para por sua Casa no poder. Pelo que Jon falou de Lord Eddard, ele com certeza estaria muito orgulhoso do que os filhos dele se tornaram: manipuladores, regicidas, mentirosos, quebradores de promessas, traindo seu próprio sangue e sua própria soberana...

\- Meu pai se orgulharia de tudo que conquistamos –um tom de emoção floresceu mais forte.

\- Creio que Tywin Lannister se orgulharia mais, contudo talvez os Lobos sempre foram assim apenas não tinham força para mostrar suas verdadeiras cores; e precisaram da minha. Houve mais “loucos” nas Casas de vocês Ursupadores que em nós Targaryens. Mais soberanos Targaryens floresceram Westeros -em estabilidade- em 300 anos que 4 reis cruéis, ditos desiquilibrados, com sangue de dragão. Mas não é conveniente lembrar.

\- Não importam suas acusações e belas palavras, você desgraçou-se. Queimou uma cidade. Tinha que ser detida! –elevou a voz e ela sorriu.

\- Prendi meus filhos por terem queimado uma única criança. Tinha que ser detida, pois assim os Lobos poderiam ganhar depois de salvos por mim. Através de mim, das minhas batalhas, minhas conquistas, meus sacrifícios. Pensei muito nisso, Rei Corvo. Quanto já interferiu na Historia para que suas visões sejam determinadas como desejas? Será que meu pai também ouviu seu grasnar a tira-lhe a razão?

\- Vocês são monstros. Como tal, o ultimo dragão será sangrado também -vitória no olhar e voz. 

\- Você foi jogado de uma torre em Winterfell. A cabeça do senhor seu pai apodreceu em Porto Real, sua mãe e irmão mais velho foram massacrados nas Gêmeas, seu irmão mais novo cruzado em flechas no Norte. Nenhum por minha mão ou minha Casa. Eles estão mortos e você quebrado -ela se levantou e ficou na frente dele- Arya já está morta. Sansa apodrecerá. Jon não terá destino melhor. E todos que se aliaram contra mim – Abaixou-se e o encarou- Não há ninguém mais,ninguém luta por você. Está sozinho, Menino - segurou os braços dele nos encostos da cadeira- Se você tinha medo do Rei da Noite, sou pior. Prometo Bran, você voará de novo–e os braços dele queimaram.

Ouviu passos que se aproximavam com rapidez, e viu sua escolta e comandante com espada em riste e tochas na mão. Todos procuraram um inimigo ao brado de fúria e dor do Rei. O sangue na neve. Mas nada acharam.

\- Vossa Graça! – o comandante chocado apontava para o braço do monarca, o qual tinha puxado as mangas de seu casaco e blusa para cima em reflexo.

Como se fosse queimado em ferro, uma garra de dragão permanecia em brasa.


	7. O Covarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samwell e despedidas...

Escuridão. Era sua única companhia permanente. Sem contar os ratos que o rondavam. Deitado no chão gelado, ele consegui ouvi-los tão bem; escondido neste canto onde cabia entre dois moveis com uma faca apertada em uma das mãos; tentava acreditar que iria sobreviver. De algum modo, de algum milagroso modo. Seu próprio coração latia desesperado. Tinha uma linha de suor na testa, o cansaço estava por todo seu massivo corpo, seus olhos pesados queriam descansar; quando achava que era possível, sentia o morder em sua carne. Dor. Medo. _Deixem-me. Iriam comê-lo vivo se chegasse a descansar? Quantos dias tinham se passado?_ Ele não saberia dizer. A tempestade nunca cessara, o frio era ainda mais cortante.

Os roedores eram, não obstante, o menor de seus problemas. Ele tinha sido declarado culpado; não antes de ser humilhado num julgamento diante das maiores mentes de Westeros com suas pesadas e múltiplas correntes. A sua, aquela que lhe afagava o ego repousar em seu pescoço, foi duramente arrancada com os elos dramaticamente rompendo-se pelo chão. O barulho explodindo no amplo salão em vaias de todos. _Farsante! Impostor Arranca-lhe as orelhas! Puta do Corvo! _Aguardava a sentença e este aguardar com as severas palavras dos juízes lhe comiam os intestinos.

Ou alguma toxina, possivelmente na ração gosmenta que jogavam no chão para ele. Explicaria seus olhos também, mas não sabia reconhecer qual (_Ou reconhecer-se amaldiçoado pela Targaryen!_). Toda sua comida acabara, não tinha outra opção que esta ração. Aguentara alguns dias tentando se resguardar, bebendo da cerveja que ainda tinha. Mas sem sua visão, não podia mais confiar se sua bebida não lhe faria mal. E quando esta acabou, procurou a agua da tempestade, implorou aos guardas algo. A sede. A fome. Até suas roupas estavam desengonçadas, sobrando onde antes faltavam. Quando lhe deram uma copa para beber, segurou bem em seus dedos, e apenas voltou-o aos seus lábios, onde mal cheiro chegou ao mesmo instante do gosto do liquido putrefato e das risadas de homens em sua volta. E logo o vomito a lhe curvar o corpo.

\- Nossa água e nossa comida são boas o bastante para você agora, corvo traidor?! –riu-se um deles – Vejam este gordo imundo, que piada... Digno do Rei que representa! Limpe-se! Espero que nos deem a satisfação de sua morte em publico.

\- Os Hightowers não permitirão mais um dia ao aleijado coroado, esta corte a destruir o Reino; as tropas estão se movendo. Agora que este aí não consegue mais ver seus livros e perdeu seu castelinho, encontrou a humildade... ou a covardia.

A voz deste segundo, Sam definitivamente reconheceu. Foi a mesma para qual ele implorou saber o conteúdo no pergaminho que chegara de Monte Chifre -qual jogaram em sua cela. Todavia, o homem o deixara toda uma noite na agonia, depois de lhe dizer “Asas negras, seu inútil; melhor nem saber”. E naquela noite, como em muitas, ouviu as botas na pedra, o andar dela, uma capa que se arrastava. O barulho da madrugada e da chuva raivosa. Ele se encolhia ainda mais, suor gelado, segurando a faca como podia no breu que vivia.

\- Os ventos mudaram... –a voz dela parecia tão próxima que ele pulou do chão e se arrastou para o canto aflito, impondo a faca em todas as direções. Uma risada satisfeita soou- Se eu desconfiasse que você era tão insignificante, Samwell; teria esmagado você em Winterfell. Sua boa ventura acabou. A mudança de lua, trarei seus meninos para se despedirem de você; caso esteja vivo até lá...

\- Meus meninos...? – saiu do seu esconderijo batendo-se nos moveis, quase caindo-... Pequeno -Sam, Pequeno Bran... deixo-os em paz, sua desgraçada! DEIXE-OS EM PAZ! VOCE ME OUVIU? ONDE VOCE ESTÁ?!

E as lagrimas temperadas com cólera brotaram nele mas escutou apenas seus próprios gritos e xingamentos; e sentia que ela não deixara o quarto, que o assistia em seu desespero. O que o enfureceu ainda mais em destruir tudo que pudesse alcançar... Até ser acordado no chão com alguns chutes no outro dia, com a lavagem de comida jogada a seu lado. “Creio que alguém já lhe contou –divertimento- Os orgulhosos Tarlys nunca deixariam crianças bastardas de um patrulheiro e uma selvagem como seus Lordes. Você é realmente estupido. Condenou estas garotos. E sua mãe, irmã e a vadia tiveram sorte de terem sido postas na rua, sabe-se lá como; terão mais uns dias de vida”.

  
Gilly; pensou nela... Sozinha, sem proteção, sem seus meninos, seu bebê. Já estaria morta por dentro. _Como ele pode deixa-la sozinha de novo? E sua mãe e irmã sozinhas que seriam nas estradas em guerra? Para onde iriam? Viriam procura-lo? Algum dos homens e mulheres ainda seria leal a elas? Chegariam até a Cidadela? Conseguiria encontra-las? E seus meninos? Que fizeram com eles? Que a Rainha Dragão fez com eles?_

Ele não comia mais, não bebia mais, nem se incomodava com os ratos. Sua cabeça latejava, seu corpo, sua carne em feridas. O frio. Estava deitado na merda que desaguava de seu corpo doente.

\- Papai? – uma mão pequena lhe tocou e ele não sabia se era delírio ou era mesmo o Pequeno Sam. Levantou-se tateando, procurando pelo filho, e ao abraçar aquele pequeno corpo perfumado, chorou sem se conter.

\- É...é..vo- você mesmo, filho? –sentia as mãozinhas no seu rosto- E seu irmão?

\- É eu, papai. Aqui? Não ve? Você tá bem? Bran tá com a moça de vermelho... Ela nos trouxe...- no mesmo instante, Samwell puxou o filho para suas costas.

\- Onde e-ela está?! – procurou a faca, sem acha-la em seu cinto, manteve um braço mais a frente como proteção. Parou de se mexer ao ouvir o balbuciar de seu filho caçula –Como-mo alertei Jon, seu monstro... O que fe-fez comigo, sua bru-bruxa? Deixe-me ve-los! Como po-pode fazer mal a estas crianças inocentes?

\- Não, papai...-o filho lhe puxou pela roupa.

A mão em proteção capturada por algo frio e posto sobre suave tecido, num corpo feminino arredondado. Sua memoria paterna lembrou-se de outras vezes que Gilly fizera aquele gesto; e sentiu o que já sentira antes; um bebe chutando contra sua mão. Estava tão absorto no gesto que se esquecera de onde estava.

\- Minha filha com Jon, sonhei com ela ainda em nosso caminho para o Norte...Ela teria os cabelos escuros dele –a voz tinha uma tristeza cortante e o jovem tirou sua mão rápido atordoado, segurando firme o seu filho com a outra-... Você... Toda a roda que girou... Eu perdi tudo. E você colheu sua parte...

\- Minha família de novo, arranca de mim meus filhos?! –ainda chorava- Não, não...por-por favor....

\- Ela não fez mal para gente – a criança tentava ter a atenção daquele adulto surdo a suas palavras-...Não ela...

\- Executaria mil vezes seu pai e irmão- eram firmes as palavras- Como é viver na escuridão e no tormento, caro senhor? Você abandonou sua família, o sangue destes inocentes está em suas mãos, não nas minhas. Encontrei-os presos e destruídos por sua família. Despeça-se deles;

O curandeiro sentiu o pequeno Bran perto de seu rosto e o abraçou, caindo nas pedras frias abaixo de si. Apertou ambos os filhos com os braços cansados, sentindo com as mãos seus rostos. Trovoes rugiam fora das janelas.

\- Papai, não chore; a gente tem que ir com a moça de vermelho; é o trato para poder ver você... Não chore. A gente não tá mais na torre...Ninguém vai fazer mal para gente de novo...

\- Por-favor...Deixe-os... comigo...

\- Eu vi cada ser que amava sendo executado e arrancado de mim; você deveria me agradecer de não ter mais sua visão, de não ter visto que vi, o que sua família fez. Eles não podem ficar. Esta despedida é por eles, você não a mereceria.

Depois, aos dias que vieram, sabia que era uma carcaça, estava morto por dentro. Perdera tudo. Sabia que a morte lhe rondava, que as cartas que jogara não tinham sido suficientes. Perdera. E mesmo assim, quando ouviu os soldados invadirem seu quarto com violência e o arrastarem para fora, ele se desesperou. Não estava preparado para morrer. _Quem está preparado para morrer?_ Ele se debateu com as forças que ainda tinha ouvindo os sons que passavam, as vozes estranhas pelo caminho que o arrastavam, tentava se agarrar a algo. A tormenta ficava mais alta e clara, a chuva sobre seu corpo. Corvos, muitos corvos que gritavam. Já não escutava bem as ameaças e comemorações de seus algozes. Corda nos seus pés. Sentiu água gélida lhe engolir. 

A corda lhe puxava para o fundo, isso era claro. Desespero. Não queria morrer. Agua invadia sua boca, garganta queimava. Os pulmões queimavam. Ele se debatia, lutava para sair dali, mas não sabia bem nem onde estava. Aquela sombra. Muito frio. Eram as aguas do Vinhomel. Muita dor. Ele gritou, sentindo as bolhas de ar que restavam lhe deixarem e o rio lhe invadir. Pânico. 

Seus olhos queimavam; e pouco a pouco, ele viu a imagem de um ser fantasmagórico e belo a sua frente, cabelos pratas flutuando como cobras pela água, como uma ninfa marítima vestida ricamente em escamas vermelho vivo, como labaredas que dançavam.

“Mate-me” foi o pensamento que teve.

Ele ainda viu os lábios dela se mexerem.

“Nunca”.

E ela sorriu.

.

O cadáver inchado, púrpura e irreconhecível de Samwell Tarly foi devorado por alguns peixes ate se desprender e ser levado pela correnteza, e se perder no esquecimento. 

.

.

.


	8. O Passarinho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rainha do Norte colhe o que semeou

  
A gota d'água para a Insurreição veio quando a farinha acabou. A jovem Rainha pensara que a declaração de guerra a Westeros, guerrear contra seu irmão geraria comoção; porém muitos já não o reconheciam como um dos seus, como um Stark (muito menos ela). Ainda mais depois do decreto real ter fechado a fronteira, e posto tropas para matar os imigrantes nortistas indesejados. Ela havia pensando que a aliança com Braavos e Pentos enfureceria alguns lordes e senhoras; porém a ideia de uma guerra –neste ponto- era também esperança de vida. E o acordo fez com que o Banco de Ferro providenciasse fundos para compra de madeira e aveia; ficava a espera destes bens cruzarem o Mar Estreito a tempo e suficientemente (pedia que fosse).

Porém quando a farinha acabou, e o inverno mal iniciara, quando as famílias não puderam mais comer seu pão, do tão pouco que já se tinha na mesa, dos muitos que já se tinha enterrado da fome, frio e conflitos; os ânimos explodiram em sua insatisfação contra a Rainha. E neste momento, mesmo no que ela tinha acertado em suas ordens, nada mais importava; a Insurreição Branca ganhou força em todo o novo Reino. Antes se falava baixo, ou alguns mais bem nascidos tinham a ousadia de dizer mais alto: "No tempo do Rei Jon, era melhor". O lobo branco não matara a Rainha Targaryen para salva-los? Como tinham lhe arrancado a coroa e colocado uma criança para governar? Sem consulta-los! Uma mulher! Separados ou não do resto dos reinos; concordavam que -mesmo com sangue Stark- era a mulher de um Lannister, viúva de um Bolton, amante de um Greyjoy. E claramente uma Tully como a mãe.

\- Majestade, a noticia que recebemos é que seu irmão Jon Snow cruzou a Muralha. Caminha em direção a Winterfell para reclamar sua coroa e...

\- Ele não é meu irmão...-ela pausou- É um bastardo. E está muito enganado se pensa que irei entregar-lhe algo- parou para puxar mais o casaco. A sala estava gelada. Vento batia forte na janela.

\- Ele não vem pedir, Vossa Graça; vem acompanhado de um exercito de selvagens além de seus apoiadores no caminho até aqui –disse um dos conselheiros.

\- Como os Patrulheiros permitiram que passassem? E minhas tropas? –urgência.

\- Já me adiantei nesta informação, cara Senhora; informaram-nos que os portões não foram abertos para ninguém. Porém, houve muitas baixas e desertores. Novamente lembram-lhe que são sua responsabilidade. Maior parte de suas tropas estão tentando conter os homens de ferro a sudoeste; irei convocar o que podemos para conter estes miseráveis, não se preocupe.

\- Tenho conhecimento de minhas responsabilidades, os corvos devem aguardar as cargas de Essos como todos. Se não abriram os portões, como pode um exercito ter cruzado?

\- Os insurgentes Brancos alardam que ter cruzado a Muralha apenas prova a predestinação de Jon Snow sobre as ambições Cinzas. Ele continua sendo filho de Ned Stark, o nome do seu pai é de grande peso para todos nós.

\- O senhor acredita que se eu fosse Bran ou Rickon iriam questionar minha coroa? Mesmo nesta crise? Se Jon fosse filho de outro; ele ainda seria uma ameaça a mim?

\- Não lhe compreendo, Majestade... Jon Snow é ...

\- Sim, sim... Deixemos este assunto. Tenho que cuidar do túmulo de minha irmã e ofertar minhas orações de hoje.

Talvez ela tivesse sido ingênua em pensar que o primo se contentaria em viver a margem novamente. As tropas precisavam ser reorganizadas. Era a real soberana e o povo a amava; ninguém iria derruba-la, muito menos o filho de um Targaryen; foi o que Sansa usou como prece aquele dia. O jazigo da irmã estava inacabado, como o corpo que recebera aos pedaços. A cabeça –dizia a mensagem- está apodrecendo na proa da nau de Yara Greyjoy. A língua de Arya Stark tinha sido cortada logo que fora capturada e dada ao Deus Afogado. A mais velha dos Starks pedia que Ser Brienne conseguisse voltar a seus serviços; a cavaleira estava conquistando algumas vitorias onde passava. Voltasse depressa.

Ao seguir para seus aposentos, no crepúsculo, ouviu cantar de passarinhos. Não, eles não estão aqui (mas vez ou outra encontrava passarinhos das Ilhas de Verão, como os que já tivera, mortos em seus pertences). Logo memórias de sua vida em Porto Real vieram à tona. Não importava quantas vezes ordenasse lavarem esta área da fortaleza; o cheiro de sangue não esvanecia. A imagem do pai sendo humilhado e decapitado aflorou antes que pudesse fazer algo. Fora sua culpa. Sansa sentia que já tinha vivido muitas vidas e que lhe pesavam os ombros, apenas queria ser uma boa senhora a sua terra. Com este pensamento adormeceu até acordar com o choro de um bebe.

Ainda era noite, e não fora a primeira que ouvira este choro tão real; vira o olhar de suas damas quando perguntara –outras vezes- se ouviram algo também. Parara de perguntar. Desta vez sentiu o quarto ainda mais frio, e um foco de luz se fazia presente. Velas acesas. Viu o vulto que transitava em sua privacidade, mas demorara um pouco mais para entender que não era mais um devaneio. Sentou-se rápido na cama, puxando as cobertas para junto do seu corpo, quase querendo sumir ali. A visitante trajava uma veste em vermelho sangue, coberto pescoço até se arrastar pelo chão, brilhava em estrelas de rubi e um manto negro caia nos seus ombros com um capuz. Os cabelos estavam presos em tranças na parte de cima, que acomodavam uma coroa com três cabeças de dragão. O porte ereto resplandecia uma das mãos no ventre arredondado.

\- Minha boa irmã; não me demorarei desta vez – o rosto dela estava diferente também- passei apenas para que possamos nos despedir –uma promessa de sorriso.

\- Você finalmente me deixará em paz? –a ruiva teve coragem de se prontificar.

\- Paz é algo que você nunca terá, doce Sansa. A próxima vez que eu passar por estas terras, você já terá perdido tudo. Garantirei que Winterfell também desapareça como você. Colherei Justiça.

\- Tuas hordas estão morrendo, não perderei nada, não me alcançarão. Teu amante não tocará minha coroa, eu garantirei que todos saibam que ele é um dragão como você. Filho de quem desgraçou uma Dama Stark, o Reino todo. Meu povo não permitirá que Winterfell caia nas mãos de estrangeiros...

\- Quando você fala em teu povo, sempre me pergunto onde ele está? Eu vi o amor de povos ao redor de mim pelos anos que lutei por eles, algo que nunca presenciei a você. Por quem luta além de você mesma? O que conhece do teu povo? Sua senhoria me lembra muito meu irmão Viserys e seus delírios de ser querido como Rei... Quanto aos meus guerreiros, eles não esperam sobreviver, essa é a diferença. Por isso são tão grandiosos e letais, eles não tem medo como os westerosis. Eles lutam em honra e ao que é de direito.

\- Eles não me matarão...-elevou sua voz com muita certeza.

\- Não, eles não irão... –a confirmação confundiu a Loba que se demorou mais no olhar ao ventre da oponente-... Poderia haver uma criança a correr por este castelo, uma criança a carregar a linhagem dos Starks ao trono de ferro de forma legitima. O sangue dela está em tuas mãos também, uma dos teus; os Deuses não perdoam.

O olhar da jovem traiu a compreensão do que a outra revelava, contudo manteve-se firme, era mais uma armadilha, mais uma mentira da Rainha Targaryen.

\- Muitos dizem que sou uma regicida; eu não matei Joffrey. Muitos insinuam que Theon era meu amante, nunca ocorreu. Que exilei o verdadeiro rei do inverno, matei a salvadora de Westeros...-ela riu amargamente- Ou que sou mais uma rainha a enlouquecer...

\- Quanta ironia, realmente. O reinado de uma Rainha forte e legitima em Westeros, abriria caminho para outras em todos os reinos e sucessão; você envenenou teu caminho, achou que seriam diferentes com você? –ela se dirigiu ao leito e antes que a Stark pudesse reagir, a Senhora em capa negra tomou-lhe ambas as mãos, o olhar preso ao dela- ...Eles não te matarão; quem o fará serão os teus.

_E assim, a mais jovem viu seu próprio povo marchar pela Vila de Inverno, através de Winterfell com tochas e armas das mais variadas naturezas. A resistência foi mínima. Gritaria e ódio. Invadiram seu refugio em uma das alas do 3º andar; arrancaram-lhe o que tinha de distinçao e a mantiveram presa junto da parede enquanto outra era levantada em volta dela. Sua garganta sofria em gritar quando o ultimo tijolo foi posto e toda a claridade se foi. Vivas foram urrados e depois nada mais. Não passado dois dias, um dragão negro como a noite -um dragão que ela conhecera- derrubava cada parede a fogo, cada pedaço, cada pedra levantada da fortaleza... Menos a parte da ala que ela está. O acesso é impossível agora, mas ela continua presa em terror. Quando, por fim, a morte lhe encontra, restam apenas as marcas fundas das suas unhas em sangue nas paredes, tentando sair._

A ruiva tirou as mãos daquele enlace como se fora queimada.

\- NÃO! Não é verdade!_ –_a outra olhou-a em triunfo.

\- _Assim será_ – e deu-lhe as costas.

A Stark pulou de sua reclusão, correu, se jogou aos pés da outra, segurou seu vestido e barganhou pelo seu destino.

\- Sei que muitos a tem no lugar da Mãe, lhe dizem a Senhora da Misericórdia... Tenha por mim, não me dizes irmã... Não me condene a este fim... –chorava a soluços.

\- A condenação não é minha, você construiu teu destino. Não me ouviu. Não ouviu Jon. Nem aos deuses que reza. Pouco fiz. Você semeou, cara irmã. A hora da colheita chegou.

_E assim foi_.

_Nem uma lua depois._

.

.


	9. O Pequeno Monstro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Lannister paga suas dividas.

Todo o percurso desde as Terras da Coroa até as Ocidentais foi um suplício. O corpo do caçula de Tywin Lannister era mais que uma carcaça agora; a dor constante que sentia há muito tempo atingiu novo patamar, sua pele estava muito quente, algo se mexia em seu interior. E o viajar em estradas secundárias, com o chão batido e pedras, as emboscadas, o escárnio daqueles que o acompanhavam pioravam o que era longe do ideal. E havia seus pesadelos. Um dos cavaleiros, que conhecia algo mais sobre enfermidades, havia dito que os delírios vinham do calor do corpo, era esperado. Tyrion sabia que não era apenas isso, contudo nada podia fazer para deixar clara sua opinião. Nada podia dizer.

_Assassino do meu Sangue..._

Quiçá pela primeira vez em sua vida não podia usar uma das suas maiores armas: sua voz. Suas palavras, a lábia que lhe salvou tantas vezes, que comprara liberdade e poder.

Que compensava o pequeno monstro que desde o seu nascimento fora.

E assim, outro Rei Criança lhe dispensou como se nada fosse.

Pois nada era por fim.

_As tuas palavras são minhas..._

As historias sobre o _macaco demônio_, esta pequena criatura que havia matado os próprios sobrinhos, irmãos, os pais (_não tinha jurado que os mataria_?), que tentara matar o povo de Porto Real uma vez e voltara para concluir seus planos com dragões (_não tinha bradado publicamente que mataria todos se tivesse a chance?_), assassinara dois soberanos seus (_não foram suas as palavras?_). Vingativa criatura que atraia o olhar onde passavam, o horror do Reino era seu as línguas espalhavam; era fácil ser o culpado mais uma vez. Ainda mais mudo. Quanto ele se enganou que vencera? Que seria diferente?

_Guarde tuas palavras e promessas, regicida..._

Porém algo estava, de verdade, diferente desta vez. Ele mesmo não conseguia seguir este pensamento e acreditar que era injustiça a seu nome, ele não conseguia –como das outras vezes- fazer sua mente achar uma solução, levantar-se e agir... Tira-lhe desta situação. E eram elas, seu castigo por tanto ódio alimentado a elas. Seu espírito tentava sobreviver, colocar-se alheio as culpas, dar-lhe esperança... E as vozes delas lhe assombravam... Tysha, Cersei, Shae, Daenerys... Inocentes ou não, quanto além da morte tinha lhes infringido? Roubado-lhes seus julgamentos, além do dele como juiz absoluto. Os Deuses lhe castigavam, era isso.

_Ela não era o bastante para os Leões..._

As vozes delas eram constantes quando estava consciente; e logo que se perdia no mundo dos desatinos –muito mais frequente- os pesadelos vinham lhe consumir, torturar, atormentar. Não eram mais como antigamente que era observador. Seu lugar agora era o lugar delas. Era ele que estava sendo estuprado pela tropa e via pelos olhos da doce Tysha como Tyrion Lannister permitia tudo, participava de tudo. Toda a dor. Era ele que ocupava o lugar da Rainha Lannister sabendo que a Fortaleza que desabava em si e seu ultimo filho era obra de seu irmão. Todo o desespero. Ele era Shae lutando em viver frente o seu amante com uma corrente em seu pescoço. Toda a morte. Ele era Daenerys no ultimo abraço de Jon Snow e a percepção da traição, uma que não podia ser apenas de seu amante. Toda a fúria.

_Rainha que Escolhemos..._

E a cada acordar, o desespero da certeza de novo suplício. _Silencio! Parem todas!_ _Matem-me!_ Queria gritar, queria que o ouvissem. No entanto apenas berros, apenas sons sem sentido, num caminho de vergonha interminável a seu lar original. Deveria ser de gloria, ele havia imaginado como chegaria a Rochedo Casterly ovacionado e recebido como herói, com discursos de herói. Sentaria na cadeira de seu pai e mandaria em sua Casa, todos teriam que se ajoelhar a falar, baixando a cabeça e lhe chamando de Lord Lannister; todas as donzelas seriam suas; sua cama nunca estaria fria. Havia se enganado.

_O Leão acredita ser merecedor de tudo..._

Fora com a visão do Rochedo a alguns dias de viagem, que ele caira em devaneio, no pior deles: estava montado em Drogon sob o Mar Estreito; todavia a besta não era sua montaria, não estava o Lannister no comando como sempre sonhara; a fera estava. A fera enfurecida que lhe levava pelo mar até a Antiga Valíria; como um dia pedira ao pai para acompanhar tio Gerion. _Sumiria como ele?!_ Lá estava o Mar Fumegante. A fera rosnava, quase lhe derrubava. Lá estavam as crateras e o fogo. Tentava se segurar mais forte, e não tinha mais certeza se estava a mercê de Drogon ou Balerion. Lá estavam temerosamente os demônios e criaturas incendiarias que as lendas contavam. _O que fizera? Como poderia fugir?_ E ao rugir do Terror Negro, o anão perdeu-se no ar e foi engolido pela Perdição.

_Dragão vinga-se... _

O corpo do caçula de Tywin Lannister era uma chaga aberta; seus olhos sangravam, a pele retraia e pulsava e estas coisas vivas tentavam rasgar a carne para sair. Fumaça sai de seu corpo. Ele nunca vira tanto medo e pena nos olhos dos homens que tentavam por sentido em seu estado entre as paredes da Fortaleza dos Leões. Ele os ouvia ao longe em falar que seu pai tinha lhe deserdado, que não tinham obrigação com ele, a guerra e um novo rei; ouvia falarem na Princesa Targaryen que nascera ali mesmo, criaturas do fogo e do relato do Septão Barth. Não havia mais manobras neste tabuleiro. Sentiu quando ela se aproximava de novo, conseguia ainda ver a forma dela em negro e carmim e esplendor, mais bela e amedrontadora que lembrava; o olhar, a boca, a coroa, o ventre... Ele perdera.

\- Nunca pensei o quanto seria agradável tê-lo no silencio; deveria ter feito antes –abaixou-se e murmurou na orelha dele- Como é ouvir os seus tratarem deslealmente de sua morte? E nada poder fazer? Prazeroso? –afastou-se e circundou o leito, contemplando que restava de seu traidor- Creio que gostará de saber que é viúvo finalmente; o Norte saboreia novo desastre entre Starks e casas nortenhas, Povo Livre e Homens de Ferro, como usual. Ah; Braavos e Pentos atacam as costas ao sul. E todo Lord e Senhora que jurou fidelidade ao Rei Corvo apodrece empalado frente sua terra. Mesmo não os liderando; meus exércitos lutaram por mim uma ultima vez –orgulho na voz.

A Senhora de Pedra do Dragão se apresentava diante dele em toda a sua forma da Mãe, a Deusa em pessoa; não haveria duvidas a qualquer um em se prostrar a seus pés e pedir por si (e quantos outros já tinham o feito e gritaram Mhysa?). Como se tivesse adivinhado o pensamento, a Rainha mantinha ambas as mãos descansando em sua barriga proeminente.

\- Não sei quando percebeste, Missandei nunca te contaria; sabias que quando eu contasse a Jon...-ela pausou-... Bem, ele era o único que poderia fazer teu plano dar certo; ou foi plano do Corvo? Eu me pergunto quando você e o menino Stark começaram a tramar contra minha coroa... Vocês sabiam que quando Jon soubesse, ou percebesse que seria pai; nunca teriam outra chance de acabar comigo. Tão facilmente, tão rapidamente. Talvez eu e ele não ficássemos juntos como um dia fomos; porém toda a ideia de família dele mudaria -definitivamente- quando vislumbrasse a filha que sonhava... –o ultimo Dragão caminhou ate a outra ponta da cabeceira, abaixou-se-... Você sabia e está é sua divida sendo paga.

_Os Lannisters não mais sentariam no trono. Mas um filho natural, abaixo de ti no teu pensamento e depois dele a nossa... _

O corpo do caçula de Tywin Lannister era algo irreconhecível; magro e nu, a carne escurecida e rachada queimava a ponto que ninguém mais o podia tocar, nem leite de papoula podia trazer qualquer consolo, tudo que estava corroendo seu corpo explodiu em feridas. Monstros retorcidos e viscosos se revolveram, pulsaram e irromperam em sons, criaturas do fogo pequenas e grandes trazendo pleno horror as testemunhas que não acreditavam no que seus olhos viam. O martírio durou 3 noites; mas Tyrion pensou viver uma eternidade queimando vivo até seu ultimo alento.

_Minha sentença já foi dada, vim cumpri-la._

_._


	10. O Quebrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Corvo faz seu ultimo voo

_Uma enorme fogueira consome um castelo, um rei, um cavaleiro heroico, grande parte dos nobres em promessas e profecias de Sangue e Fogo no meio das Terras da Tempestade. _

_Um torneio é anunciado quando a Primavera retorna; há muito a ser celebrado nestes anos de reconstrução e paz no reinado do Rei Lobo e a Rainha Dragão - desde os anos de desesperação da Longa Noite; assim como a terceira geração de cabeças coroadas causa esperança a todos. _

_No extremo da terra, os Outros atentam à vida do Lorde Comandante. Nada sabem como aniquilar tais intrusos que parecem imbatíveis, sobrenaturais. O Corvo grita “Queime! Queime!” ao jovem Snow. _

_O Pastor grita contra o falso rei e a rainha puta e a morte de todos os dragões do Fosso; a multidão enlouquecida grita “Matem todos! Matem todos!” sem perceberem o Corvo murmurando suas instruções ao profeta. _Todos os Dragões precisam ser detidos.

_A Lady de Winterfell brinca com o filho mais novo em um campo verde e infinito, coloca a mão na barriga sentindo-se abençoada; e a criança corre para um abraço apertado dela. O Menino Corvo quer aquele abraço de novo, grita “Mãe!”... Catelyn se vira e procura a voz. _Bran quer ficar ali, ser apenas o Menino. O Corvo lhe lembra, lhe cobra. O Menino não quer voltar.

_Ao chegar ao bosque sagrado; está mais que atrasado. Fedor não está mais ali._ Sem sua intervenção, Sansa não sairá viva. Ele não se importa. 

Ao deixar as visões para trás, retornar para os jardins de Pedra do Dragão, Bran I sente-se extremamente exausto. Não se recorda a ultima vez que comeu, dormiu, nem quanto tempo ficou fora. Não percebe ninguém por perto também. Tenta chamar uma viva alma, mas sua voz não se faz presente, tem sede. E dor... As duas queimaduras em seus braços transformaram-se em bolhas e pus; mesmo com todos os unguentos administrados, nada teve os resultados esperados. As queimaduras continuaram a piorar.

Seu corpo e mente estão distintos. Parte do Menino se perdeu, fugiu. Seu poder está fragmentado e sem foco, isso irrita o Corvo. Não mais que ninguém ter ido servi-lo. _Onde estão todos?! _Tenta mover sua cadeira, mas os braços fraquejam. Suas roupas estão úmidas e é quase noite, há neve no chão. Se ele tivesse sido mais observador do Presente saberia que todos o abandonaram, pouco a pouco, levando parte dos bens de valor e documentos da fortaleza. Não que não houvesse aqueles leais; estas foram os últimos a partir percebendo que perderiam suas vidas se ficassem. O cargo de Mão mudou muitas vezes, nenhum ficou incólume aos fantasmas das Targaryens. Mesmo Mãos precisam de Reis e Rainhas para servir e unir o Reino, e a cada dia ficava claro que o Rei Corvo não vivia a mesma realidade, não entendia a gravidade da situação.

\- Finalmente, alguém... –e o restante das palavras ficou preso a garganta do Rei ao ver quem chegava.

\- Não se preocupe, logo tudo acabará. Estamos sozinhos; mas não por muito.

Ele observou a silhueta negra quase flutuar pela neve com seu capuz cobrindo a cabeça; com atenção podia-se intuir uma coroa nos cabelos platinados; a cada passo parte de uma veste rubra aparecia, ricamente ornamentada. Não aparentou nenhuma surpresa a gestação a termo que a intrusa carregava desta vez, já a vira assim em suas visões.

\- Nesta ilha, Jon me contou da conexão de vocês Starks com seus lobos, semelhante a minha com meus filhos –tinha parado a frente dele e percebeu que o aspecto dela era menos humano- Você não conseguiu controlar Drogon –o Corvo não disse nada-... Nem nestes meses, nem antes. Dragões não são escravos. E junto com estes pensamentos; você insistiu que Jon precisava saber ser filho de meu irmão Rhaegar.

\- Merecia a verdade; tal como a memória do meu pai; minha mãe nunca foi desonrada.

\- Estão mortos seus pais; nenhum de vocês trouxe esta verdade ao mundo. Jon não se beneficiou em nada com ela; todos perseguindo que a única coroa que ele poderia usar era a minha.

\- Todos sabiam que não permitiria outro Targaryen no Trono de Ferro; Jon não estava salvo, ninguém estava a salvo –o Corvo se agitava.

\- Então, se era assim, realmente esta verdade precisava ser dita? E medo de outro Targaryen? Para quem achava que minha Casa morreria comigo, para matrimônios feitos entre irmãos... Era Jon, a quem prometi reinar junto desde o começo. Não faz sentido algum, muito menos; depois de me trair, como desejado por vocês; ele não ganha esta anunciada coroa. Você não viu isso, Corvo? –ela sorriu inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

\- As visões não funcionam assim...-os olhos divergiram para o nada.

-... Creio que funcionam perfeitamente. Claro, esta revelação mexeu com minhas certezas; todavia destruiu as de Jon. Sobre nós principalmente; –os braços dela acompanhavam suas palavras- em momentos críticos das guerras, meus. Você precisava de mim quebrada.

\- Precisava de você? –petulância- Por favor, não preciso de você, Senhora. 

\- Sei que há poderes que podem controlar animais, como pessoas. Talvez você não pudesse perturbar meu espirito antes –aproximou-se mais dele- mas quando estava quebrada... E a mim, Drogon responderia.

\- Senhora, permanece nestas terras a achar desculpas, em meus ombros ou de minha família seus erros –muita calma- Patético até mesmo para uma Targaryen –não esperava a gargalha dela.

\- Não tema, todos partiram –ela olhou em volta- Apenas compartilho algumas observações enquanto espero. Também prontamente abdicarei sua presença para sempre. Permaneço para receber o que me foi roubado.

\- O reinado de vocês nunca deveria acontecer, esta criança nunca deveria nascer –aponta ao ventre dela- Não haveria bem a Westeros... –estava contrariado- Guerra e instabilidade e...

\- Há muito não acredito em palavra de tua boca; poupe-me delas. Quantos tolos não devem ter acreditado nelas. Jon confiava tanto que serias importante na Longa Noite... Contudo pela solidão que um Rei mergulha indica não ser a única a perceber a fragilidade do teu poder.

\- Meus aliados voltarão, meu exercito me defenderá...

\- Tuas visões carecem de lucidez: as frotas essosi estão a meio dia daqui; um batalhão da Campina marcha para cá; outro das Terras Fluviais. Nenhum deles chegará a tempo para arrancar tua cabeça; pois meus Dothrakis retornam para acabar contigo. E eles terão sucesso. Chegarão pronto -lhe deu as costas e retirou-se do jardim, não sem dizer antes-... Sei que lhe prometi um último voo, não desonro minha palavra.

Sozinho novamente, o Rei Corvo tentou entrar na fortaleza, apenas fez com que sua cadeira tombasse há alguns metros de onde estava. Sentia muita dor nos braços. A espera também lhe deixava cada vez mais ansioso, tinha receio de deslizar em busca do que a Rainha Dragão dissera e ser uma presa fácil a qualquer um que chegasse. Não sabia quanto tempo esperou. A presença do Menino se desfez. Ouvia sons e os temia.

De repente teve certeza de vozes, brados, muitos passos, barulho ensurdecedor. Então, o medo lhe invadiu; tentou se esconder. Contudo, foi em vão. Como ela dissera; os Dothrakis o capturaram entre tochas e comemorações. Aqueles que sobreviveram as batalhas, não foram viver em outras partes do Reino, não voltaram ao Grande Mar de Grama.

Kovarro –um dos cavaleiros de sangue da Khaleesi- gritou vingança; a morte dela estava nas mãos deste _maegi_. Estas eram as terras dela. Do povo dela que escolhera permanecer. O meio homem já estava morto pelo Grande Garanhão, era a vez do Pássaro. Antes mesmo que o Corvo entendesse onde o levavam; uma corda foi amarrada ao seu pescoço, pavor lhe inundou; uma multidão o carregava pela fortaleza entre tochas, tambores, gritos, choros e laminas. Ao alcançarem uma das torres da fortaleza, ele percebeu um grande vasilhame próximo, cheiro conhecido vindo dele; um momento de pequena distração e logo sentiu quando o levantaram e arremessaram ao vazio. Um voo. O último.

Ele colocou as mãos entre a corda e o pescoço num impulso de proteção e horror. A corda logo sufocou sua garganta. Sem ar. O piche quente veio logo depois por todo o seu corpo. Ele urrou. E logo sentiu seu pescoço ceder. As penas que se misturavam a neve que caia foram grudando no alcatrão.

A comemoração pelo fim do _maegi_ seguiram até o novo dia; com mais duas mortes.

Quando Lord Lymond Hightower adentrou as escadas de Pedra do Dragão, com seus homens, acreditando que seria o novo Rei de Westeros; deparou-se com uma cena muito diversa. Insólita poderia se dizer para o dia. A frente da entrada da fortaleza encontrou homens Blackwoods e Brackens –aparentemente juntos num objetivo- sem saber o que fazer; os recém chegados foram avançando até entender a consternação: no chão frente aos portões o corpo em penas e corda cortada, cara raspada nítida, ossos partidos. O que todos tinham ido fazer, já estava feito.

Olharam para cima: os temidos guerreiros e guerreiras Dothrakis nos balcões, com crianças se esgueirando a ver que se passava. Olharam para os lados calculando se poderiam juntar-se e tomar a Ilha. Um ruído cruzou os céus; o dragão negro circulando o paço; e pousou na torre principal. A fera abriu as asas e rugiu aos estranhos. Era um aviso, ninguém teve duvidas. Muitos já desceram as escadas como puderam, muitos caindo sobre os outros, com temor de serem torrados pelas costas, cozidos em suas armaduras.

Assim que partiram ao mar; viram ao longe fumaça as aguas. Um bom pedaço de frota ardendo, enquanto que o resto fugia.

Rei Bran I, o Quebrado, estava morto.

_“Não sou uma mulher comum, meus sonhos se tornam realidade”. _

.


	11. O Bastardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confronta seu passado e destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capitulo escrito ouvindo See You for What You Are por Ramin Djawadi]
> 
> Escrevi, editei. Escrevi e editei. Este capitulo é um pouco mais longo que o restante, contudo assim que tinha pensado este final. A tag Jonerys nos avisos da fic tem sua razão de ser. Tenho em mente o book!Jon também, não apenas o que o show o resumiu.
> 
> Espero que tenham aproveitado esta historia tanto quando eu.  
Expurgou em mim o amargor da S8.  
Que o fantasma dela assombre bem D&D

O assentamento crescia a cada dia na Vila de Inverno como a neve severa e atroz; eles tinham desmanchado o acampamento as margens do Lago Longo, e as nevascas tinham impedido uma estimativa fidedigna de quanto tempo demorariam em chegar todos aos campos de Winterfell. Contudo não tinham impedido mais dois confrontos armados entre Brancos e Cinzas, e o que significava definir o controle do Norte, e quiçá de todo o continente. Ele era chamado de Rei novamente, não jocosamente como antes, havia respeito e promessa –de novo- nos olhos das pessoas desde que atravessaram a Muralha e o seguiram pela escura Estrada Real. Ele não saberia dizer que mudara, até nele próprio. Se pudesse parar e pensar um pouco no assunto, diria que é uma questão de sobrevivência acima de tudo. Para todos.

(E não saberia dizer quando não foi em sua historia).

Ali reunidos em casebres e tendas precárias havia parte do Povo Livre que conseguira chegar (e quis segui-lo); homens de negro que não morreriam mais guardando algo sem utilidade, nortenhos de varias casas que vagavam pelas terras geladas sem rumo, seguidores Brancos que nunca aceitaram o exilio a seu monarca, sulistas que lutaram na Longa Noite a seu lado; todos exaustos, com fome, frio, enfermos e braços cansados de enterrar os seus; procurando raios de esperança. Aqueles que acreditavam numa Restauração Targaryen como solução aos Reinos foram os últimos a chegar (assim como os Anti Dragões que engrossavam as fileiras inimigas). Muitos apenas curiosos em ver aquele que as mensagens de Lord Varys espalharam ser o filho legítimo (seria verdade?) do Príncipe Herdeiro, do Ultimo Dragão (Ou mesmo este próprio. Onde Jon Snow sabia que ela tinha sido completamente).

Ele se esforçava a organizar tudo aquilo, entre cuidar de um ferimento seu e outro que ainda lhe sangrava; e delegar tarefas, criar ordem, pessoas quem pudesse confiar. Mas obviamente era muito difícil, mesmo em seus aliados e seguidores havia, como de costume, uma briga de egos e cabeças duras. Ele estava cansado. _Quantas guerras ainda teria que lutar?_ _Não tinha se desonrado para evita-las? A roda girava mais uma vez, e pelas mesmas mãos. _Percebia a cada dia como tinha estado errado.

Estava em seu alojamento, depois de expulsar todos, fracassando na tarefa quanto a Tormund Terror dos Gigantes; que reclamava sobre a presença de Sor Davos na Vila, um perpetuo vira casacas dizia. Aproveitava enquanto o amigo tagarelava em limpar um ferimento na coxa esquerda e trocar os linhos. Na verdade, não estava prestando atenção as palavras ditas; que agora falavam em ursos e troca peles; e o mais velho tinha percebido.

\- Ia gritar "maldito corvo" como no passado... –falou não muito alto- Mas depois de tudo que o bostinha do teu irmão...primo, que seja... fez; parece ser tão errado. Até xingar assim –deu uma boa risada e um tapa na própria perna-... Você ainda está pensando no que viu ao ir a Winterfell? Deixe de ser estúpido em achar que poderia impedir algo...

\- Não, não creio que impediria, ou até devesse impedir –calou-se por algum tempo- É apenas estranho ver como tudo aquilo acabou. Aquela fortaleza já foi tudo que tinha, desejava, deveria proteger... É apenas estranho –serviu algo para beber- Cresci ouvindo que nunca seria Senhor de Winterfell, e nunca o fui. Mesmo com uma coroa na cabeça. Não sei bem o que deveria sentir...

\- Escute, não é apenas por aquelas pedras; mesmo os lobos sendo uns putas traidores; cresceu com eles...E eu também já enterrei meus filhos, é uma dor insupor-...

\- Sinto alivio... Isso é errado? Não sei, mas sinto alivio que eles, que Winterfell acabaram. Fazia um tempo que sentia isso, mas agora vendo tudo com meus olhos... O que realmente lamento é por Arya; não poder enterrar propriamente minha irmã. E por quem nunca poderei...É uma dor insuportável tens razão, e nunca poderei... E isso fui eu que feri os Deuses.

Ele sentiu algo se aproximar, e voltou seus olhos numa expectativa infantil. Era apenas Fantasma a entrar no quarto e se aproximou de seu dono procurando carinho, antes de ir se aquecer diante da lareira. Na jornada até ali, o nortenho precisou defender seu lobo mais de uma vez; em muitas como se fosse seu próprio destino. Passava mais tempo no pelo dele as noites, caçando, correndo pela neve até a exaustão. Procurando por...

\- Ela está morta –o homem livre disse não precisando se esforçar muito para ler os pensamentos do outro- Não sei se vai fazer bem para sua cabeça ficar aguardando por ela assim. No começo, achei que você tinha medo de ser morto, como outros foram na vingança em nome da Rainha Dragão. Mas depois vi que é isso que você tem confiado.

Snow não respondeu, ao invés, decidiu olhar para o fogo e tomar mais um gole da sua cerveja. Logo ficou sozinho. Logo a Lua foi vista. Logo se deitou e aguardou seus sonhos ruins.

Por não gritar mais, muitos acreditavam que seus pesadelos tinham lhe deixado. Não era verdade, tão-somente mudaram; eram o ultimo encontro com ela em lilás e sangue e se acostumou a vivê-lo. Ansioso –toda a vez- que o final fosse outro. E então, despertou. Despertou, pois seu tempo de intendente e Comandante tinham lhe treinado ao sono leve de prezar por sua vida. Não estava mais sozinho.

Ela estava sentada perto do fogo, com seu corpo voltado à lareira. Estava diferente, e ele foi absorvendo cada detalhe à medida que se aproximava; os dragões no cabelo, o rosto ainda mais belo e etéreo, os anéis na mão que quase se fundiam a manga escarlate no encosto, ao manto noite que lhe cobria. Quando parou muito próximo pode vislumbrar os seios e ventre cheios, e sentiu que era agora seu próprio coração a sangrar. Sentou-se na cadeira próxima, havia uma distancia bem segura deles, ela não fizera qualquer menção em reconhecer a presença dele ainda. Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo.

\- Por que não me contou? –ele disse quando não aguentou mais a pergunta na garganta.

\- Pensei em; mas já me ignoravas, corria de mim – a voz era distante- Acreditei que poderias ter percebido a mudança no meu corpo também –continuava a olhar o fogo- ou alguém daqui descoberto e levado a você... Não era segredo que você nunca quis ilegítimos.

\- Não diga isso –o corpo todo dele voltou-se a ela, chegou a ponta do assento e por um momento pensou em ir até ela- Não use isso contra mim; ele nunca seria como eu, eu o reconheceria, nos casaríamos, ele teria outro destino... Se eu soubesse, tudo seria diferente...

\- Ela... Teríamos uma menina, sonhei todas as noites com ela –e mesmo assim não se voltou ao jovem- Pensei, tola, que gostarias de chama-la como tua mãe. Sim, pensei muitas vezes que poderia ser diferente, e no lugar de conforto, me traz horror que você não me executaria apenas pelo que carregava em mim. Ou, então, que seria o que selaria meu fim do mesmo jeito.

\- Como ousa dizer isso? –romperam alto as palavras e se levantou com elas- Tinha que ter me contado, ele...-respirou fundo- Ela era minha também. Minha filha. Nossa filha, Dany... –observava-a revoltado, perdido, com raiva de si e dela e do mundo.

\- Cada pira que me consumiu, consumiu algo de mim – ainda alheia a Snow- E já antes tinha entendido que não era uma ovelha; sou um Dragão. E quem ama a um? Tudo que conquistei, todos que acreditaram em mim foram sacrificados na ingratidão de vocês. Deveria ter deixado todos serem congelados e mortos a perder os meus. Falam tão hipócritas a realidade, tão convencidos de sua verdade, acreditando poder deturpar o que se passou –e então confrontou seu antagonista, e ele quase se arrependeu por ter querido aquele olhar- Você me repudiou. Ao descobrir que tínhamos o mesmo sangue; não escondeu tua repulsa, me isolou; mesmo sendo algo comum não apenas na nossa família, mas em Westeros, no Norte. Condenou-nos como uma abominação... O que seria um filho nosso ao teu julgamento?! –a voz dela a se elevar.

Considerou-a com cuidado. Ficaram se encarando, medindo passado e presente, nenhum disposto a ceder. A jovem percebeu que ele tinha mais cicatrizes, estava mais magro, todavia limpo, arrumado, vestido como um senhor, confiante.

\- Você nunca me chamou de bastardo –foi isso que escolheu dizer- Isso nunca fez diferença para você. Creio que foi a primeira westerosi que conheci, a única nobre que... –ela não recuou- Estavas certa; não importa muito que repito, acabo assumindo o comando. Entendi teus medos tarde demais; mais uma Rainha que nunca foi. Entretanto, nunca entraria em guerra com você, nunca roubaria tua coroa, fui sincero... –seguiu a lareira e ficou a frente dela- Mas sim, eu te isolei; cai num buraco de quem era, do que queria, de inseguranças, falhei com você e comigo mesmo.

\- Falhar é uma palavra bonita. Você me traiu. Você me matou. Você matou tua própria filha. Você, como Tyrion, como qualquer Stark queriam Porto Real ardendo. Queriam vingança daquela cidade, do que perderam a ela. E nunca foi a sina dela que determinou a minha. Nem poderia eu apenas com um dragão destruir aquela gigantesca cidade sozinha –olhou para suas próprias mãos, brincou com os anéis; como que se as palavras fossem mais para ela que qualquer um- Tyrion nunca assumiu o fogo vivo que a irmã dele espalhou pela cidade. Bran nunca assumiu as interferências dele às historias, à minha mente. Tenho meus próprios fantasmas que me assombram, e seus gritos que badalam a cada dia pelos meus atos. Tenho minha pena pelo que fiz. Contudo o que vocês fizeram com meu povo, para minha doce Missandei proferir "Dracarys" como ultimo desejo?

O único barulho era um pedaço de madeira a crepitar nas chamas. Jon se voltou a ele, permaneceu assim perdido em pensamentos até decidir falar, com receio que ela decidisse abandona-lo de novo se continuasse calado.

\- Foi Verme Cinzento que me contou. Ele me encontrou manchado em teu sangue e minhas confissões; e me amaldiçoou, tirou sua adaga para cortar minha garganta; pensei que o faria, a lâmina já na minha pele, o corpo dele em cima de mim no chão; porém gritou consigo mesmo e disse que jurara a você nunca derramar uma gota de meu sangue. Não importasse o que eu fizesse. Nas palavras dele: meu castigo seria saber que além da Rainha escolhida, eu matara nosso filho. Missandei desconfiava, e quando você pediu segredo; ambos o fizeram. Você não confiava em mim.

Quando teve coragem de virar-se; ela ainda brincava com os anéis. Contudo percebeu que os olhos dela estavam imensamente tristes, exaustos. Tal, o monarca continuou:

\- Eu me fechei, você se fechou, nós nos perdemos um do outro. Esqueci-me do que queria, o que era certo; pensei novamente nos outros acima de mim como todos esperavam de um bastardo; cai na teia de Tyrion ao usar meus medos e dúvidas. Devia ter falado com você, ter brigado com você, por você, ter discordado, o que fosse... Eu errei, Dany; e sabia que tinha destruído tudo quando percebeste minha traição, como me olhaste. Quebrei minha promessa de ser leal, de lutarmos junto, de te amar, de ser teu lar. Não peço mais teu perdão. Gostaria apenas... que você... soubesse.

A Senhora ergueu seu rosto e o olhou como se fosse a primeira vez que o fazia. Foi até ele; e o jovem pensou que vira aquele olhar em outra vida. Sentiu o toque das mãos dela no seu peito, e uma das mãos que cursava por seu corpo ate se enrolar no pescoço dele, como habitual. Sentiu que ela dispôs o corpo dela de outra forma a se encaixar no dele, pois a barriga pronunciada lhe exigia. Ele imaginara tantas vezes em tê-la assim esperando um filho seu. Percebeu quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a boca dele e segurou o corpo dela contra o seu, a outra mão dele mergulhou nos cabelos dela. Não questionava nada.

Sentiu lábios, língua, devorou-a e foi devorado. Ela não o mordeu desta vez. E então, de olhos fechados; ele viu. O momento na sala do trono, quando abandona a adaga na bainha; quando a beija com fervor e Daenerys Targaryen emerge daquele abraço imaculada. Os olhos dela proclamam que tudo dará certo, que eles vão conseguir. Que vão recomeçar. Quando planejam, brigam, reconstroem, lutam, sangram e acabam juntos enlaçados na madrugada. Quando numa delas, ele descobre que ela carrega vida. Quando são coroados. Quando recebem aliados, cruzam inimigos, queimam traidores. Quando o corpo dela se transforma. Quando fazem as mudanças no Reino. Quando pensam em desistir de tudo. Quando sente o chutar de sua filha. Quando o povo os recebe como seu. Quando acreditam de novo. Quando os gritos dela enchem o mundo -dona de tudo- e ele segura sua filha nos braços. Ele chora embalando aquele leve ser e o olhar de Dany é o mais lindo que já testemunhou.

E a Senhora se afasta dele, os lábios se despedem, e com eles tudo que poderia ter sido. Jon pisca os olhos algumas vezes; descrente de estar ali novamente no Norte, não onde deveria estar. Ela –já de costas a ele- ruma para fora do quarto, não se importando com o desespero dele.

\- Você não pode... Por que me mostrou? Aonde vai?

\- Vim arrancar tudo de ti; tua pena, Verme Cinzento já te contou. Não derramarei uma gota sua... Jon Snow.

E restaram dela somente as palavras.

Quando Tormund o viu pela ultima vez; não compreendeu –de imediato- o que ele queria dizer. "Vou caçar" foi o que o Rei anunciou. Sozinho, sem armas nem provimento, muito menos Fantasma. Foi quando lhe pediu para cuidar de seu lobo e de quem o seguira; que confirmou a gravidade. O tolo e estas mais tolas tradições sulistas. Ele fora ensinado apenas viver pelo dever; não havia mais honra nem amor; mas não era isso que o consumia. Não era para extinguir uma mancha, ele partia para extinguir a dor.

Quando o jovem já não podia diferenciar a terra do céu há muito tempo, em única cor alva; lábios e nariz roxos, nem tremer conseguia mais, decidiu Jon parar de andar. Ou já não podia fazê-lo, como por ar nos pulmões. A agonia que sentia. Sua pele queimava ao gelo que lhe açoitava; e sentiu que o sono lhe invadia. Pensou que sonhava com uma mulher que coloria a paisagem, que o observava, que tinha que ser ela. "Não... fiz... bem –tentou dizer- Eu... te... amei... amo".

Não soube se conseguiu dizer ou se as palavras ficaram apenas em sua mente. Queria dizer mais, mostra que ainda levava o presente dela junto de si, não conseguia.

Sentia o esforço do coração pelas poucas batidas que ainda conseguia. O hálito da Morte.

Sentiu medo. Olhou para cima e tudo que viveu. Sentiu ainda o desespero.

E os lábios dela mais uma vez.

E nada mais.

A Senhora da Boa Morte seguiu seu caminho até o branco reinar novamente.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ainda tenho um epílogo para encerrarmos...]


	12. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A velha Ama conta uma historia....

Calma e fresca era mais uma noite, a velha ama olhou a janela aberta desde sua cadeira ao lado da cama do menino, e pensava na historia que contaria para fazê-lo dormir desta vez. Ela já tinha visto muitas guerras e cuidado de muitos dos lordes e senhoras daquela residência que os nomes deles se confundiam em sua cabeça.

\- Conheço uma historia do Cavaleiro da Rosa de Inverno... –anunciou a velha senhora junto de suas agulhas que faziam clic clic clic acompanhando sua dona.

\- Já sou grande para suas historias de criança ... – disse o menino com voz de criança.

\- “Minhas historias? Estas historias não são minhas”, elas viveram muito antes de mim, e as vezes confundem-se com o que já vivemos e se repetem sem nem darmos nos conta, meu jovem Senhor. –falou-lhe como quem conta um segredo.

-Não, quero ouvir as mesmas que a senhora conta para meus irmãos e irmãs... Aquelas que dão medo... Como aquela da Senhora da Boa Morte... -disse com olhos brilhantes se remexendo da cama.

\- Ah, então você irá gostar desta que lhe dizia; pois estão interligadas e começa muito antes do reinado do Corvo, o Mentiroso... –e a velha parou as agulhas por um segundo para ver se havia capturado a atenção de seu publico-... Sim, já lhe contei várias vezes das andanças do Cavaleiro da Rosa de Inverno, também conhecido como o da Rosa que Sangra; a cortar cabeças daqueles que não cumprem com suas palavras... Pois bem, esta é sua penitencia por ele mesmo ter se desonrado. Por ter traído e enfiado seu punhal no coração de sua própria Rainha quando ele era seu prometido e amante. E você consegue adivinhar quem era esta Rainha? “É este o tipo de historia que você quer?”

\- Não é historia para crianças, certo? –falou com cuidado.

\- É muito triste e trágica, um pouco assustadora, para crianças... –deu um sorriso sem dentes e continuou clic clic clic-... Veja, o Cavaleiro decidiu vagar após sua morte; uns dizem para reparar a Justiça, outros dizem que para buscar a mulher que ama; talvez os dois. Mas a maldição que carrega sobre os ombros nunca permite que a encontre. Durante o Dia, percorre o Reino, aparecendo onde lhe chamam, onde se vê necessário; muitas vezes vislumbra o Dragão Negro...

\- Senhor meu pai disse que o Dragão Negro é uma lenda. “Nenhum homem vivo alguma vez viu um”...

\- Senhor seu pai pode achar que sabe muito, um dia foi um menino de calças curtas como você e o mundo já era mundo; há muitas mais coisas fora destes muros de pedra... –suspirou- Deixe-me retornar... Onde estava? Hum...Ah... Às vezes, ele encontra o Dragão Negro tão próximo que pode sentir suas escamas brilhantes avermelhadas e quentes. E quando a Noite chega, o Cavaleiro se transforma num lobo branco com olhos de sangue e...

\- E a Senhora da Boa Morte? Você disse que ela aparece nesta historia também... –havia um tom acusatório.

\- Minha cara criança de verão, até as historias esperam... Eu já não lhe contei que a Rainha de Fogo voltou viva na pele do seu amado Dragão? E ali se protege e protege os seus até o ultimo raio do Sol? –clic clic clic- Então, este é o Lobo Fantasma que muitos dizem ter visto junto dela quando a Lua lhe dá a forma de Senhora mais uma vez, em suas sentenças quando usa sua capa sombria e seu vestido de rubis...

\- Aah! Então por isso que eles nunca se encontram?! E o Dragão e o Lobo aparecem para defender o Cavaleiro e a Senhora?! Como aquela vez que o Dragão ... – e o menino estava sentado na cama mais desperto que devia.

\- Sim, como aquela vez que o Dragão queim- -...

\- E eles nuncaaa se encontram mesmo como gente?

\- Bem...-ela respirou fundo- Deixe-me contar, rapaz impaciente! –uma censura- O que você me perguntou mesmo? –clic clic clic.

\- Se não há um jeito deles se encontrarem como cavaleiro e senhora; sempre tem um jeito...

\- Ao crepúsculo; sim é claro, ao crepúsculo em poucos instantes; Cavaleiro e Senhora podem se ver ambos em suas formas humanas originais, infelizmente não o suficiente para se tocarem. E seguem suas jornadas juntos e ao mesmo tempo separados a eternidade.

\- Não, não assim, queria dizer...

\- E nos eclipses, com certeza –puxou um lenço de seu casaco e limpou o nariz- Quando não é dia nem noite. E o Sol e a Lua finalmente se abraçam; nestes momentos raros; Rei e Rainha também podem finalmente estarem nos braços um do outro enquanto durar...

\- Eu disse! Sempre tem um jeito...-falou atropelando a narradora.

-... Por isso, os bardos cansam de escrever melancolias baladas sobre estes dois entes sanguinários e atormentados; e tocar a antiga Canção deles; que por mais que homens e mulheres tentem lhes separar antes ou agora; há uma linha do destino que lhes prende um ao outro. Sem poderem continuar juntos de verdade por tudo que aconteceu. Sem nunca poder –também- querer estar com mais alguém entre os Deuses e Deusas, Heróis ou Heroínas, ou meros mortais...

\- Mas, Velha Ama; uma vez você contou que as pessoas confundem a Senhora da Boa Morte com a Mãe –o menino deita-se sobre a manta- é porque todo o ano ela se transforma na Donzela no Festival da Colheita para encontrar o Guerreiro e receber sua semente, e trazer a Primavera...

\- Sim, é verdade –parou um pouco as agulhas- e continua sendo verdade; pois o Guerreiro não é mais que o próprio Cavaleiro da Rosa de Inverno disfarçado – a velha observou seu trabalho nas agulhas-... Muitos dizem que eles assumem estas formas divinas para enganar a maldição, e serem novamente os amantes que foram um dia sem esperar os breves eclipses... E assim, mais uma vez carregam um filho juntos, trazem Vida depois de tantas que ceifam...

\- E a parte assustadora? –perguntou petulante.

\- Foi no tempo que uma princesa exilada chocou 3 ovos de dragões em uma pira de morte; e um senhor bastardo achou uma ninhada de lobos gigantes em frente da loba mãe com as tripas para fora pelo chifre de um veado... No tempo que se sussurrou que os Outros tinham voltado para a Longa Noite... Você não tem sono ainda, minha doce criança? –perguntou esperançosa.

\- Não sou criança! Sou grande! –num misto de indignação e um bocejo.

\- Pois bem, jovem senhor, deixe-me contar sobre a famosa _Canção de Gelo e Fogo_... –clic clic clic.

E lá de fora, bem longe, através da janela; o menino podia jurar que ouviu o pesar do uivo de um lobo a Lua prateada.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço todos que acompanharam esta historia;  
Quis termina-la num tom de tragédia romântica que a série quis trazer, mas usou uma forma muito cruel e misógina de faze-lo; então quis usar todo o tom que existe nos livros através da Velha Ama e mitos pagões em traze-los -Daenerys e Jon- como novas lendas e semi deuses no universo de Westeros & Essos, que se confundem a realidade e ao folclore popular (pois assim creio que ocorrerá).  
Pois estes dois personagens tem um destino romântico heroico em comum já marcado continuamente nos livros e mereciam muito mais que GoT fez.  
A Canção de Gelo e Fogo precisa ser muito mais que esta ultima temporada a fez parecer. E mesmo escrevendo-os ainda mais Darks (que serao nos livros), eles sempre terão uma linha de destino em torno de si; e serão eternos.
> 
> [Explicita referencia ao filme Feitiço de Áquila neste epílogo; que povoou minha infância e me recordei a estruturar esta fanfic]
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da jornada;  
Até a próxima 😊😉,


End file.
